Un poco de Arte
by Soloemma
Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues con ésto  …  ?— Dije acusándolo. —  …  Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras  …  — Dijo él observándome a los ojos. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues (…) ?— Dije acusándolo— (…) Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras (…) — Dijo observándome a los ojos.

_Un poco de Arte._

Hoy me había tardado 5 minutos en salir de la cama, 10 en la ducha, 15 en escoger mi ropa, 2 en cambiarla, 7 en usarla, y 1 en tomar mi cámara y salir a toda prisa en la calle,

Estaba nublado, un día cualquiera en si. Arranqué en mi moto, encendí mi cámara. Él viento golpeaba fuerte en mi rostro, hoy no llevaba casco, y el velocímetro marcaba 80 Km/hr.

Mi cámara, _gracias a mi gran esfuerzo en el trabajo_, tenía una muy buena resolución, podía tomar fotos a una gran velocidad y eran completamente nítidas, tal cual como si fuesen tomadas en posición recta. Fotografié los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las nubes en el cielo, para luego asomarse en las copas de los álamos, mientras sus hojas cantaban melodías. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse aún más de nubes, anunciando su próxima lluvia.

Estacioné frente un café nocturno que aún no abría sus puertas, lo conocía bien, después de todo venía aquí todas las tardes a conversar con las chicas y tomar unas cuantas fotografías o bien inspiraciones para el trabajo, aún que todas me tachaban de lesbiana y muchas chicas me habían ofrecido sexo, claramente decía que no, pero si podía fotografiarlas. _Aún me ruborizo cuando alguna se me acerca y me pregunta si hace falta calor en mi cama y no es que sea lesbiana, solo… no me acostumbro._

Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre mi nariz, provocando que mis reflejos se accionaran en un movimiento. Levanté mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotografías a la lluvia caer bajo la luz que aún era gris en la ciudad, la gente pasar, los niños correr. Cada vez que las gotas de lluvia caían con más frecuencia se llenaban más las posas, hacía tiempo que quería fotografiar una escena en particular, el momento en que una gota de lluvia se une a una poza y crea ondas en esta, integrándose a su sustancia, activé la secuencia esperando lograr mi anhelo, presioné el botón y la maquina comenzó a sacar 30 fotos por minuto, exactamente dos segundos en cada foto. Perfecto.

Luego de que la cámara se detuviera seguí andando en busca de algo para llenar mi álbum de fotos.

Las calles estaban completamente desolada excepción de un chico que caminaba con la mirada perdida, le tomé una foto y se volteo a mirarme, estaba pálido, me encamine al café y entré, alguien entró detrás de mi y se sentó en el piano del rincón, el cual siempre hasta ayer se encontraba solo y olvidado, tomé una foto cuando se sentó y sus cabellos se desordenaron y sus manos se posaron obre las teclas de marfil, una chispa brilló en sus ojos al momento en que estas emitieron el primer sonido, la imagen de la cámara fotográfica no le hacía justicia a tal belleza, me acerqué un poco más y aproximé el foco, para justo captar el momento en que una gota de lluvia se formaba en sus cabellos para caer por estos, mientras sus ojos mantenían ese brillo embriagante, y sus dedos revoloteaban por las teclas de marfil. _Maravilloso._

Podría vender la fotografía y ganar una fortuna, pero era un tesoro que no merecía ser vendido.

_Él se embebía de música_, y yo fotografiaba y grababa sus manos, que se extendían por las teclas reclamándolas como un hecho pasional, digno de admiración. La simpleza y maestría en sus manos no tenían comparación, los movimientos sincronizados de tal manera que solo cabía espacio para admirarlo y como dejarlo pasar, la melodía, tan dulce, casta, seductora, embriagante, como un buen licor, me degusté con la imagen, mientras grababa cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que la composición de notas se detuvo y volvió su mirada —penetrante, llena de curiosidad, y misterio, aún con aquel brillo hipnótico— a mi o más bien a mi cámara, mientras la apagaba con esa última imagen registrada en la grabación y por adicional una foto de ello, ya que era eficiente y lo agradecía, hacía más de una cosa a la vez.

_Es un arte_.

Bajé la cámara de mi rostro y sus facciones se ablandaron un poco al ver que detrás de esa chaqueta masculina que hoy visto, había una mujer.

—Espero me disculpes por el atrevimiento, pero me fue inevitable— Sonreí, esperando un poco de comprensión.

Sus labios se movieron y comenzó a hablar— descuida— Su voz fue tan fría e indolente, como un susurro gélido en medio de una tormenta, _escalofriante_.

—Yo no pretendía molestar— Dije intentado aligerar la tención.

Su mirada estaba posaba sobre las teclas, las miraba con tal intensidad que parecía querer fundirse en ellas.

—Bella, llegas temprano como siempre, te extrañé— Dijo Aro, mi buen amigo dueño del local. Él era el único que sabía de mi trabajo y el porqué de mis visitas continuas y que por supuesto yo no era lesbiana.

—Si, ya sabes…

Me tendió una Vaina, tal y como a mi me gustaba, con la cantidad justa de alcohol y la esencia justa de canela.

—Gracias— Sonreí mientras la acercaba a mis labios.

—Edward ¡Ven a tomarte una copa! ¡Te enfermarás frente al piano!— Dijo mientras preparaba un baso hasta medio codo de menta y no se qué— No seas tímido que Isabella no muerde— Me sonrió.

El tal Edward era bastante reservado, y al parecer cohibido, tanto así que ni con tres copas en el cuerpo comenzó a hablar, solo miraba sus manos con gesto ausente y bebía, como si fuera agua dulce.

— ¿Qué tal con tu _obra_?— Preguntó Aro antes de la llegada de Félix, el barman.

— Bien, solo me faltan unos detalles y habrá un nuevo libro a la venta— Sonreí mientras el chico perdido levantaba la mirada.

—Buenas noches chicos— Dijo Félix, había dejado de molestarme desde que se esparció el rumor de que era lesbiana, y creo que fue él quien lo hizo. _A don perfecto nadie lo rechaza_, solo una lesbiana podría hacerlo y claro, Yo. Pero él no sabía que una mujer aún siendo una perra caliente podría negarse a su cama, bueno, no soy una perra caliente… pero si soy mujer heterosexual y adoro a los hombres… y me he negado al cuerpo de Félix.

Lévate mi copa y respondí al saludo con un gesto masculino, ya me había acostumbrado a mantener la farsa.

El chico perdido se limitó a levantarse de la barra y caminar hacia el piano.

—Lo abandonó su novia— Mencionó Aro a mi lado— Pobre chico, desde ese día está perdido entre la gente— movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados en signo de negación— es un buen chico, solo que el amor no es su fuerte— sonreí

— ¿Me lo dices _a mí_?— Sonreí con dolor al recordar a Jacob en la cama con mi amiga.

—A veces es mejor sufrir a nunca vivirlo, pero no todos pueden creer en ello— Dijo con la mirada perdida.

— Lo sé— Dije mirando el vacío en los ojos de Edward.

Comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía, mientras la gente entraba al lugar, no hacía falta para saber que era el chico perdido el que tocaba la hermosa composición.

—Aro… — No sabía si hablar o no.

—Dime.

Observé un punto inexistente entre dos botellas— ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?

—Llegó aquí hace una semana, justo cuando dejaste de venir, pues intentó al igual que todos ahogar sus penas con un montón de botellas, por dos noches aguanté ver como se degradaba ante las personas, seré dueño del lugar y me hará ganar una fortuna el dinero que esos pendejos gastan ahogando sus penas, y no me quejo… pero se veía destruido, se veía _como tú cuando llegaste_— me sonrió con cariño—así que comenzamos a hablar y terminó desahogando su dolor, y desde entonces viene a tocar cada noche un poco, a veces canta animando el lugar, pero sus ojos nunca se animan mientras no sea música lo que baile entre sus venas. A veces me recuerda a ti, _tienen la misma mirada_— Dijo acariciando mi mano en círculos y dándole pequeñas palmaditas. El era como un padre.

—Hay que vivir el dolor para saber lo que es la vida realmente— Digo mirando en dirección a Edward.

—Nunca se sabe.

Quedamos en silencio y comenzó a cantar una canción que me hizo retroceder en el tiempo, hace dos años atrás.

_You grew on me like a tumour_

_(Creciste en mi, igual que un tumor)_

_And you spread through me like malignant melanoma_

_(Y te esparciste en mí como un melanoma maligno)_

_And now you're in my heart_

_(Y ahora estás en mi corazón)_

_I should've cut you out back at the start_

_(Te tendría que haber sacado al principio)_

Now I'm afraid there's no cure for me

_(Y ahora me temo que no hay cura para mí)  
No dose of emotional chemotherapy_

_(Ninguna dosis de quimioterapia emocional)  
Can halt my pathetic decline_

_(Puede detener mi caída patética)  
I should've had you removed back when you were benign_

_(Te tendría que haber sacado cuando eras benigna)_

Cuando después de esa noche comencé a sentir a Jacob de la misma forma. Alguien que me hacía daño, que estorbaba y se esparcía consumiendo mi vida, y yo sin poder dejarlo ir.

Ahora entendía a Aro, nos sentíamos de una forma similar, aún que yo nunca le había dicho a alguien que había pasado esa noche, simplemente me fui, para no volver. Como una cobarde.

_I picked you up like a virus_

_(Te tuve, como un virus)  
Like meningo-fucking-coccal meningitis_

_(Como el Meningococo Meningitis)  
Now I can't feel my legs_

_(Ahora no puedo sentir mis piernas)  
When you're around I can't get out of bed_

_(Cuando estás cerca no puedo salir de la cama)_

I've left it too late to risk an operation

_(Lo dejé estar mucho tiempo para arriesgarme a una operación)  
I know there's no hope for a clean amputation_

_(Se que no hay esperanza de una limpia amputación)  
The successful removal of you_

_(El quitarte eficazmente de mi)  
Would probably kill me too_

_(Probablemente me mataría también)_

_You grew on me like carcinoma_

_(Creciste en mí, como el carcinoma)  
Crept up on me like untreated glaucoma_

_(Me asechaste como el glaucoma sin tratar)  
Now I find it hard to see_

_(Ahora me cuesta ver)  
This untreated dose of you has blinded me_

_(Esta dosis sin tratar tuya me segó)_

Este chico… ¿quería restregarme en la cara lo ciega que estoy? O Realmente hay dos en este patético mundo….

No necesité más, me levanté y me dirigí a la salida, hoy no fotografiaría a chicas en el caño, ni a chicas cumpliendo favores sexuales, hoy mi noche estaba en el drenaje y como una vez más, solo quiero llorar, en mi cama, entre todas mis sabanas y dormir, esta noche no terminaría el libro. Esta noche lloraría, después de todo nunca me prometí jamás volver a hacerlo.

.

.

Habían pasado dos noches desde la desastrosa canción y me dirigía a revelar las fotos que había tomado durante toda la semana.

— Son muy buenas— Dijo el chico abriendo la carpeta que había traído en un CD— Tienes muy buenas tomas— _Su voz_.

— ¡Tu! ¡Chico perdido!— Me observó a los ojos un momento con una mueca en el rostro— ¿de donde saliste?— Pregunté observando a todos lados.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Pues yo vengo aquí cada viernes y nunca te veo— Dije sonriendo en mi próxima victoria.

— Puede que sea cierto, normalmente yo trabajo como _dueño_ del lugar, no como personal— Sonrió burlándose _¡se burla!_

— Interesante… — Susurré— Dime, ¿Cómo es que te burlas con ese tono de mí y aún no te golpeo?

— ¿Me quieres golpear?

—Si, te burlas de mí.

— ¿Me burlo de ti?

— ¡Ves!— Dije golpeando el mostrador— Repites lo que digo, me hablas en ese tonito estúpido tuyo y me miras en menos ¿Que mierda te pasa?

— ¿Segura que es solo eso?

— ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Bueno…— dijo mirándome fijamente con aquellos pozos verdes— en el café me dijeron… muchas cosas, entre esas me advirtieron de tu… humor…

— ¿Qué insinúas?— Mi parpado ya temblaba, con un pequeño tic, mis dientes crujían y mis nudillos estaban blancos… Lo mataría.

— Dímelo tú Isabella— Dijo retándome.

— No. Soy. Lesbiana. ¡Escúchame bien ken en rebaja, que no soy lesbiana por haberle negado mi cama a una docena de hombres!— Dije agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa, se veía guapo con aquél rostro pálido, esa mirada de ira, esos labios entreabiertos, el entrecejo fruncido, su pelo desordenado.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a su boca y casi con una caricia inexistente susurré con mi aliento en su boca — Y que te quede claro— Lo solté y arreglé su camisa, como si se tratara de un niño en su primer día de clases.

— ¿Bella?— Dijo James, el chico que siempre me atendía.

— Hola— Sonreí— Vengo por ellas el lunes, me llaman por el precio— Dije a ambos con voz tranquila y melódica, Edward aún seguía observándome, tal cual lo había dejado hace unos momentos atrás.

Estaba por salir del lugar cuando lo escuché decir — ¡Woow!— Como dejándose caer a un asiento después de haber corrido por las compras a última hora.

Salí de la tienda y una señora me observaba con ojos abiertos ¡¿Que mierda tiene el mundo contra Bob esponja y patricio? Que mierda si son Gays y se aman y tiene un hijo… ¿Que importa que justo esa imagen la traiga en mi ropa?

— Vieja loca…— Solo eso hizo falta para que me observara de manera más exagerada aún. ¡La gente está loca!

Solo me faltaba hacer las compras del mes y podría volver a casa.

Me subí a mi Jeep y conduje hacia el supermercado, hoy serían grandes compras, me abastecería para todo el mes y más si podía.

.

Una vez dentro del supermercado tomé un carrito y comencé por lo fundamental, chocolates, pop corn, galletas, sodas, licor, jugos, todo tipo de golosinas, cereales y luego lo secundario, leche, azúcar… etc.

Cuando ya había terminado de coger todo a mi paso llevaba el carro tan lleno que no veía al frente y un joven amable, no mayor que yo me ayudó para llegar a la caja. ¡Hay gente amable en este mundo!

—Gracias— Dije comenzando a descargar la mercadería frente a la cajera.

Se limitó a sonreír y yo seguí con mi trabajo hasta que la cajera comenzó a toser intentando débilmente de ocultar su risa.

—Has tu trabajo maldita cabrona que no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para aguantarte, y hazlo rápido que tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Gracias a _mí_ hombres tienen consciencia de cómo satisfacer a una perra como tú!— Me observó estupefacta y comenzó a realizar su trabajo tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando tuve que pagar 300 dólares con 50.

Un guardia me ayudó con las bolsas y a cambio le di propina, una considerable suma, para que no se entristeciera, de seguro le pagaban poco. Vamos solo es un supermercado. Subimos todo al Jeep y conduje a casa para terminar mi apreciado trabajo.

Me observé al espejo del baño una vez que estuve en casa

— ¿Qué tiene la gente contra mi atuendo?, bototos lustrados, presente. Pantalones desgastados, presente. Bolera de Bob esponja y patricio gay, presente. Chaqueta desgastada, presente. Gorra desgastada, presente ¡estoy igual que todos los días! La gente cada día está más racista.

Me encaminé a la cocina y comencé a arreglar los víveres para luego comenzar a escribir con una taza de café cubano cargado. Hoy no quería dormir.

Hoy no quería pensar. En días como hoy… no pienso mucho, _por que cuando pienso me asusto_.

.

Eran exactamente las 9, tomé mi cámara y mi chaqueta negra. Adoraba esta chaqueta, sobre todo por que era una talla más grande que yo, tenía un dibujo de alas rotas como arrancadas en la espalda y para hacerlo más realista, la había roto justo en esa parte… era un ángel sin alas… _Hermoso._

Corría un viento gélido que se colaba por mi chaqueta… y llenaba mis pulmones, haciéndome votar ese aire teñido de blanco, ese que exhalas cuando tu cuerpo está caliente, el ambiente frío y te comienzas a helar. _Genial_. La noche permanecía obscura, ocultando su luna tras una nube vaporosa que rotaba hacia el sur, las constelaciones eran ocultadas por las mismas, abracé mi cuerpo y la cámara, hoy no tomé ningún tipo de automóvil. Dicho y hecho, _hoy camino._ Oculté parte de mi costro con el cuello de la chaqueta, recordando que en el bolsillo izquierdo guardaba la cortaplumas en caso de emergencia, ya sabes… Por que creen que uno es mujer, hay babosos que pueden aprovecharse._ Lindo_. Los árboles le daban su toque lúgubre a la noche, hasta que vi como se despejaba parcialmente la luna, alumbrando el árbol continuo, digno de fotografía.

Llegué al lugar del que hace dos noches había huido, mis manos temblaban, el sudor apareció en estas. _Miedo_. Me senté en la acera frente al local y perdí un cigarrillo para calmarme, no era que fumara siempre, pero de vez en cuando una cuota de muerte lenta… era buena. Lo hacía cada vez que tenía miedo y solo quería morir por alguna razón.

Inhalé el humo y lo alojé en mis pulmones unos segundos, para luego exhalarlo por mis fosas nasales, repetí la acción hasta que un tato gélido se posó en mi mano.

— ¿Me compartes un poco?— Dijo el cobrizo sentándose a mi lado _¿Y a éste qué le dio?_ Le extendí mi cigarrillo y él lo recibió gustoso, comenzando a repetir la misma secuencia que yo, pero lo expulsaba por la boca, abriendo sensualmente sus labios rojos con olor a alcohol— Esta mañana, fui muy brusco… Yo solo quería charlar contigo y no supe que decía hasta que estuviste muy cerca. Lamento habe…

— No me importa— Dije tajante— Todos tienen la misma duda, no me hieres— mi voz salía acorde a la situación. Indiferente— ¿sabes? He vivido esto un millón de veces y ya no me duele— Dije mirando el vacío en la calle, _Ya no duele, no tiene porqué doler_.

— ¿Por qué no entraste?

— ¿Tendría que hacerlo? No siempre que traiga una cámara fotográfica conmigo es para fotografiar a chicas desnudas o en el acto sexual, o excitando a hombres necesitados bailando sobre un caño o si se encuentran de ánimos, chupa…

—Ya entendí— Dijo contándome— Ya entendí… Bella.

—Fue Félix ¿Verdad?

Guardó silencio, y como todos saben _a falta de palabras…_

— Fue Félix— Dije afirmando— Mataré al perro cabrón, mariquita. ¿Qué no sabe que hablar mal de una mujer es de maricas? Ya va a ver cuando cobre mi venganza. Le faltará cara para trabajar y ganas para ver mujer en su cama, ya va a ver cuando se la corte y no pueda satisfacer a una mujer po…

—Ya entendí… Te vengarás.

— ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de que Yo hable?— Ya me había dado cuenta de que me cortaba en medio de una frase.

— Es solo que… tu forma de hablar es…

— ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en contra de mi forma de hablar?— Dije levantándome, el maldito se había fumado todo el puto cigarrillo y yo necesitaba nicotina. _Una mierda perfecta_.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Hablas como un hombre más!

— ¡Y a quien Mierda le importa mi Puta forma de hablar en este Puto mundo! ¡Cortesía, educación baaa! Son una mariconada de que inventaron un par de abuelas cachondas con ganas de Follar y como no podían estaban de ocio. Mariconadas— Me observaba de manera impresionada, nuevamente estábamos muy cerca del otro.

— Ya deja de hablar como un hombre borracho en medio de sus amigos. No va con una nena como _Tú_— ¿Y éste a quien mierda le llama _NENA_? ¿Y quien se cree para señalarme con su dedo blancucho?

— ¡A quien crees que le hablas niño bonito!

— Edward.

— ¡Y una mierda!— Dije gritando— ¡Te fumaste todo mi cigarrillo!

— ¡Estás loca!— Dijo apretando mi hombro, estábamos tan cerca que no sentía frío.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Bien!— Dijo botándome con fuerza, caí al suelo.

Recordé el día en que los encontré a Ellos en la cama gimiendo el nombre del otro, disfrutando sobre Mi cama, las personas de más confianza me traicionaban en el peor de los actos, caí al suelo botando un mueble a mi paso, ellos se giraron a mirarme y comenzaron con su sarta de explicaciones.

— Bella, Lo lamento, yo no debí, No llores— Dijo él cobrizo a mi altura— Perdóname.

— ¡Y quien mierda está llorando!— Dije con la voz quebrada, yo lloraba como una niña perdida, y un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios.

— Bella, yo… discúlpame, no fue mi intención yo solo olv…

Lo corté— olvidaste por un segundo que era mujer— Sonreí sin alegría— Y no lloro por ti, esto ya ha pasado antes, pero en otro lugar, con otras… p-personas— mi voz era horrible, se cortaba y sollozaba.

Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente intentando sujetarme. _Pero él ignoraba que yo sabía que él también estaba roto._ Me levantó suavemente en brazos y me subió a un auto, las lágrimas aún surcaba mi rostro y mis sollozos en vez de detenerse aumentaban, abracé mis piernas intentando unirme. Aún no lo supero ¡Y qué! No es fácil hacerlo. El auto estaba en marcha y era apenas consciente de ello, solo dolía y las palabras de Jacob se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente.

— ¡Ya cállate Jacob! ¡Ya lo arruinaste todo!— Dije antes de darme cuenta que no era Jacob quien me hablaba, sino el cobrizo.

—No me llamo Jacob… — Dijo con los ojos tristes.

— Disculpa… solo tuve… _recuerdos_— Me observó con rostro herido. — ¿Donde estamos? ¿Me has raptado chico bonito?— Dije sonriendo sin alegría.

— ¿Crees que soy bonito?— Dijo ofendido ¿solo eso dirá? Los hombres son unos… —Y estamos fuera de mi casa, necesitas un café o algo caliente a demás la lluvia nos ha mojado— _¿Cuándo llovió?..._

— ¿Cuándo llovió? ¿Y cuando entramos a tu casa?

— Bueno… tienes una capacidad enorme para ignorar al resto cuando... tú… _Recuerdas…_— Dijo dudando, pero esa sola palabra abrió un agujero en mi pecho… Recordar Duele.

— Voy por café y una manta— Dijo levantándose de mi lado.

¿Cuándo entramos a la casa? A penas era consciente de estar parada afuera, y ahora estaba sentada en un sillón de dos cuerpos acorde con toda la sala, un tanto pequeña pero no hay mucha diferencia con mi apartamento. Que mal, estaba mojando todo, desde la entrada hasta aquí había una huella de humedad y las pisadas de mis bototos.

A los minutos volvió edward tendiéndome una manta azul y yo comencé a quitarme mi chaqueta, quedando solo con mi sudadera negra. Y mis pantalones mojados, me quité los bototos y por suerte mis calcetines estaban secos, me comencé a quitar los pantalones cuando Edward Llegó con dos tazas de café en las manos.

—Espera a que me quite esto y…

—hay una habitación.

—No me importa, a veces también olvido que soy mujer, la verdad no hay mucha diferencia entre tu y yo— Dije sonriendo.

Me observaba con los ojos abiertos y yo desabrochaba los botones de mi pantalón y los bajaba, tomé la manta y la enrollé en mi cuerpo, dejando solo un brazo libre.

— Ahora sí— Dije alzando la mano para coger la taza de café mientras me sentaba en el sillón tomando mis piernas con mi mano libre— mmm— Dije cuando el café hizo contacto con mis labios, estaba cargado y dulce, no como lo prefería, pero era agradable.

— Voy a dejar esto en el baño para que no moje la sala— Dijo tomando mi ropa.

— ¡Gracias!— Dije sonriendo.

Al cabo de un poco de tiempo volvió y se sentó a mi lado con otra ropa.

— Cambias rápido de humor— dijo cauteloso— Me asustas.

— A veces cuando pienso… Me asusto— Dije mirando la tasa con el seño fruncido.

Solo me observó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. _Tierno_.

— ¿Por qué eres así?— Preguntó con seria curiosidad.

Sabía a que se refería, solo que no sabía si hablar o no, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo

— Un día— comencé como con toda gran historia resumida… Doloroso— llegué temprano del trabajo y encontré a Jacob, mi novio de tres años, follando duro con mi mejor amiga de diez años, ese día todo se vino abajo, el castillo que creí haber hecho roca, terminó siendo de arena y se derrumbó como todo lo demás. No he querido ser la misma desde entonces— Dije haciendo el cuento corto.

—Mi novia me dejó por no ser suficiente mente bueno para ella— dijo con una sonrisa triste.

— Él dijo que yo era una aburrida santurrona, y esas mierdas de siempre, que necesitaba una mujer que lo hiciera vivir y no dormir— Dije mientras caía una ultima lágrima.

— No llores— Dijo abrazándome.

—No, los hombres no se abrazan— Dije removiéndome— Me haces sentir Gay.

—Bella tú eres mujer, una hermosa mujer. No te engañes— Dijo con ternura.

—No me jodas. Desde hace dos años decidí ser hombre, así que _LO SOY_ y punto.

— Bella…

— Bella y una mierda SOY hombre.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser hombre?

Claro, Ken quiere arreglar mi vida y él aún no puede con la suya.

— Por que es más fácil tener cosito que cosita— Dije seria, no había chiste en todo lo dicho ¿Por qué el cobrizo se ríe entonces?

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Dijo una vez que paró de reír.

— Si.

Me observó unos momentos sin poder creerlo, sus ojos, eran como pozos profundos que te absorbían para luego ahogarte en su respiración, su rostro era masculino, los mechones de su pelo húmedo se adherían a su frente amplia, con suaves hondas inquietas y rebeldes, sin orden alguno. Sus labios eran suaves y siempre entreabiertos para dejar salir la próxima palabra.

— No puedes hablar en serio.

—Claro que sí, a las mujeres les cuesta hacer de pie y una vez al mes…

— Lo se, no es necesario hablar de ello. ¿No crees que exageras? Lo digo por que, los hombres también sufren, ser hombre no te ayudará a escapar de tus sentimientos— Buen punto.

— No me importa, es más fácil ser hombre, me quita a los hombres de encima y me da tranquilidad.

— ¿De que te escondes?

—Ya cállate Edward— No quería hablar de ello.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos hasta que comenzamos a discutir e nuevo.

—Escapando de lo que eres no llegas a ninguna parte— Comenzó

—No quiero hablar de ello.

— ¡Vamos! Los hombres asumimos nuestras hechos, asúmelo Isabella… No puedes ser hombre, _los cojones no te dan para ser hombre_. ¡Ha, Ya se! No. Tienes.

— Cállate— Dije entre dientes, me exasperaba tener que escucharle una palabra más, si tuviera la fuerza lo golpearía, pero en estos momentos nada podía hacerme sentir más frágil que su presencia.

— Deja de engañarte, _eres mujer_. Menstrúas todos los meses, tienes pechos, usas el cabello largo, eres sexy aún con ese atuendo de niño malo, lloras si te sientes levemente herida y te atormenta ser herida y _Eres mujer—_ Dijo muy cerca de mi rostro.

—No vas a conseguirlo— Dije retándolo.

—Claro que sí, _soy un Hombre_— Presumido. ¿Qué mierda se cree este… Niño bonito?

Se acercó con furia y atacó mis labio inferior con rudeza, atrapándolo entre los suyos, sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi último beso que no entendía el procedimiento, se siguió moviendo contra mis labios, sin dejar de ser rudo, posando una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura, mientras yo comenzaba a captar el mensaje y a mover mis labios junto con él en un acto desesperado. Lamió mi labio inferior y mis labios se abrieron para recibir su lengua, mis manos fueron a la parte trasera de su cabeza y comencé a masajear su cuero cabelludo y a jalar sus cabellos acercándolo más aún si podía a mi cuerpo. Se sentía la gloria, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio, ninguna tenía ventaja sobre la otra pero era delicioso, su sabor era dulce, con toques de licor y café, podía sentir aún la esencia de _mi _cigarrillo entre su lengua, sabía exquisito. Comenzamos a separarnos jadeantes por falta de aire. Deseaba no tener la necesidad de respirar para besarlo siempre.

—Lo he logrado isabella— Dijo con voz roca cerca de mi oído, mientras yo aún jadeaba en mi lugar, y mis manos caían al costado de mi cuerpo ¿solo había sido eso?— ¿no te das cuenta que eres una mujer y respondes como tal?— Un nudo se alojó en mi garganta. _Yo había caído— Lo he logrado— _Susurró esto ultimo acercándose a mis labios.

— ¿Y Tú que ganas con toda esta parafernalia?— Mi voz fue cruel, fría.

Posó sus manos, una a cada lado de mi cintura

— Mírame— Pidió— Mírame— Demandó y yo lo miré— _Consigo… Tener la mínima esperanza… de que me quieras, como yo a ti desde que me fotografiaste en el bar._

No faltó más y ataqué sus labios con rudeza, mientras me subía a horcajadas de él, besándolo con desesperación, anhelándolo, necesitándolo. Y por primera vez en años… _Deseándolo como solo una mujer puede desear a un hombre entre sus piernas._ Al final de cuentas solo era eso. Necesidad

_Una necesidad infinita del propio arte que nuestros cuerpos eran capaces de formar._


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues (…) ?— Dije acusándolo— (…) Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras (…) — Dijo observándome a los ojos.

_._

_._

_._

Tomé mi ropa rápidamente del baño y salí corriendo solo con mi ropa interior puesta y lo demás en las manos, me vestí mientras corría hacia la calle que por suerte era muy de noche, corrí dos avenidas para darme cuenta de que había olvidado los bototos ¿por eso tanta libertad? Los bototos pesan y yo me sentía volar.

Corrí y corrí hasta que ya no supe bien donde estaba, tomé con fuerzas la cortaplumas cuando sentí que me jalaban hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres Edward?— Le grité poniendo el cortaplumas en su cuello.

—Ol-vi-daste Tus… zapatos— Dijo tendiéndomelos, sus manos tiritaban y su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido.

—Bien. Ahora Márchate— Dije arrebatándole mis bototos de sus manos.

—Bella yo…

—No lo conseguirás

— ¿Qué?— Dijo haciéndose el desentendido

—No me llevarás a tu Cama cabeza de cobre— Hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Bajé el cortaplumas y me senté en medio de la calle para poder calzar mis bototos

—Te atropellarán.

—Eso quiero verlo— Dije molesta.

—Si te atropellan no alcanzarás a verlo y de seguro te matarían.

— En ese caso puedes quedarte con las fotografías que más te gusten y las demás bótalas, no creo que alguien más las quiera— Dije atándolos.

— Bien— el disgusto en su voz era evidente

— ahora que sabes que calzo mis zapatos, que no iré a tu cama y que puedo defenderme sola, Márchate— Dije levantándome para seguir mi camino.

— Podrías perderte— Dijo mientras tiraba de sus cabellos

—Prefiero perderme antes de pasar un momento más contigo. Pervertido

—Fuiste tú la que me saltó encima

— Fuiste tú el que me sedujo

—Mierda— Masculló, pero aún así le entendí.

— ¡Jódete cabeza de cobre que yo de aquí me largo!

—Puede pasarte algo— Dijo tomándome de un brazo.

—Puedo defenderme solo como todo un hombre.

—Bella…

—Bella nada, ¡maldita sea solo déjame tranquila!, no te creo ni una Mierda, sabes. Eso de mi seguridad, las estupideces que me susurraste en tu casa, las mariconadas de ahora,… son una basura, no te las creo ni que fueras mi hermano— Dije casi gritándole, si cree que por decir cosas lindas logrará meterme en su cama está muy equivocado— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?— Edward solo me observaba con la mirada herida— Que por un momento creí en toda tu Mierda— Dije con la voz quebrada mientras me daba la vuelta y seguía caminando.

—_Nadie volverá a jugar contigo Bella_— Dije abrazándome, en un inatento fallido de unir un poco mi cuerpo en calor.

No por nada había rechazado a cuanto hombre me ofrecía su cama para pasar el rato, no por nada hace dos años más era casi-virgen. No necesitaba de niños bonitos que alteraran mis hormonas, y no necesitaba de un cobrizo que quisiera desnudarme para jactarse del nuevo logro.

— A la mierda el romance— Me repetí en medio de la calle y saqué el móvil para marcar a mi buen amigo o mejor dicho amiga Alec.

—Perra, necesito ir a tu casa— Dije antes de todo.

— ¿Belly?— respondió adormilado.

— ¿Quién más?

— ¿Donde estás?— dijo ahora más despierto.

— No lo sé, me perdí hace media hora

— ¡Belly a estas horas! ¡Voy por ti enseguida bebe no te preocupes te ubicaré con GPS y te encontraré! ¡Yo en tu lugar estaría gritando por ayuda bebe!— Dijo con su tono de niña gritona.

—Gracias Al— Dije antes de cortar y sentarme al lado de un árbol.

Las calles se veían solas a excepción por los borrachos que a estas horas se encontraban bebiendo y algunos fumando marihuana o quizás qué cosas.

Observé la noche oscura y los recuerdos de hace unas horas volvieron a mi mente, sin duda él sería un buen amante, pero yo necesitaba sanar aún, sanar ante todo y volver a comenzar, como mujer. Pero aún tenía miedo de salir herida.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar.

— Habla.

—Estoy frente al lugar pero Belly ¡No te veo!— dijo acongojada.

—Okay— Dije levantándome del lugar y caminando hacía la avenida, cuando vi su carro hable nuevamente— ya te vi, solo espérame, no desesperes.

—Belly ven rápido hay muchos drogadictos y borrachos, cariño— Dijo en tono afeminado. Y colgué.

— Hola— Dije cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto

— ¡Ha!— soltó un gritito de marica.

— Soy yo Al, tranquilo— Dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bells te vez horrible, corazón ¿Qué te hicieron?— Dijo con un tono claramente preocupado.

Volteé a mirarlo y llevaba una chaqueta de cuerpo negra que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados que lo hacían ver sexy, con una gorra caída hacia el lado izquierdo color negro y una bufanda a juego con sus Jeans desgastado color gris.

—Te vez sexy maldita Puta

— Belly no cambies el tema, amor yo se que algo pasó, tus ojos no me mienten cariño— Mierda ¿no podía dejar el tema de lado y ya?

— Nada— Dije con voz neutral mirando la oscuridad por la ventana.

— Ya llegamos cariño— Dijo cuando frenamos ante su casa, era hermosa, tiene buen gusto, gusto de mujer.

—Bien— Dije bajando con la mirada agacha y arrastrando los pies mientras mis manos estaban en mi pantalón.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— Dijo mientras abría la puerta y yo entraba a la cálida estancia— y no me mientas Bells.

—Edward Cullen— Dije sentándome en el sillón de tres cuerpos de cuero negro.

— ¡Santo cielo! Belly él es todo un bombón, un manjar de los dioses, lastima que sea heterosexual, o sino ya estaría en mi cama ¡Si parece un dios griego!— iba a seguir pero le lancé una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿De que lado estás yegua?

—De tu lado Belly, pero ese hombre es todo un Dios griego, no puedes negarlo ¡Pero que cuerpo tiene es hombre!— Dijo como toda una chica caliente.

—Perra traidora.

—Lo ignoraré. Ahora Bella dime que sucedió. Quiero saberlo Todo— Dijo dándole énfasis al Todo.

Luego de una hora y media de preguntas y detalles desastrosos quedamos en un silencio que ninguno iba a romper, Alec hizo las preguntas y yo contesté con más detalles podía.

—Vamos a dormir Belly

— ¿No me darás un consejo o algo?

—Belly, cariño— Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas— Tu sabes que hacer, todo estará bien cariño, solo necesitas descansar y mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad amor— Dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mis cabellos— ahora a la cama, ya sabes donde ir, yo por mientras iré a mi cama a descansar, si no quieres dormir hay películas y todo— Dijo levantándose y moviendo el trasero como una Puta barata, podría ser travestí de noche y a mi ni me molestaría pero eso sería rebajarse a una mujer mal echa y Al no era así.

—Bien— Dije caminando a la habitación que acostumbraba a usar cuando las cosas salían mal y mis sentimientos heridos o en este caso mi orgullo de Macho.

.

.

.

_Día nuevo cosas nuevas_

_._

— ¡Mariquita!— Grité para llamar a Al— Perra ¿Cómo no puedes tener magdalenas para el desayuno?— Dije luego de haber corrido a la puerta de su habitación y abrirla hasta el final— Como mierda catalogas un desayuno ¡sin jugo de naranja y MAGDALENAS! Esto no es vida— Dije moviendo mi cabeza desenfrenadamente hacia ambos lados

—Belly… Hay naranjas en la cocina, y no hay magdalenas por que estoy a dieta cariño, este cuerpo no se mantiene firme con azucares— Dijo levantándose de su cama, si tan solo él fuera un hombre más hombre y yo una mujer más mujer… estaría babeando por su cuerpo bien trabajado, aún que no en exceso y por su gran tamaño que se marcaba tras su ropa interior— Belly, ayer fue un día atroz, estoy devastada, así que solo déjame ser, no me mires con esa cara niña.

—Necesito que compres magdalenas para mi— Dije cerrando la puerta

— ¡Que!— abrió la puerta ¿_Y a ésta que le dio?_—Belly, si quieres magdalenas cómpralas Tu, cariño, no quiero carbohidratos en masa aquí en mi dulce morada bells.

Habían momentos en que mi "amigui" mi sacaba de quicio, ¿Cómo mierda quiere que salga de casa a las doce del día, un sábado a comprar magdalenas para el desayuno? ¿No era yo la hospedada?

— ¡Santa Mierda!— Dije cuando sentí el olor a las tostadas— ¡ha!— Grité cuando las tomé y mis dedos se quemaron con el calor de estas.

_Directo a la basura._

Llené a medias una taza de café y media de azúcar… Amargo. Me senté en el sillón personal de cuero negro, bebiendo mi café hasta la última gota. Me lévate y me dirigí a la habitación para tomar ropa de la que con anterioridad ya estaba aquí. Tomé una sudadera sin mangas negra con un estampado de arco iris de colores y dos nubes felices a cada extremo del arco iris, si hoy era un Puto día Jodidamente Feliz_. ¡Yeah!_, unos vaqueros negros, y la chaqueta de ayer, más unas muñequeras con puntas al igual que el collar de perro… que a veces solía usar, mis bototos de ayer y… si, no llevaba ropa interior. Tomé un morral de cuero que estaba tirado, que tenía unas cuantas cadenas, parches y hebillas, para guardar mis cosas y marcharme.

Abrí la puerta…

—Adiós Belly— Dijo Al.

—Si, lo que digas—Y me fui.

Caminé a casa durante una hora, estaba nublado pero no había aire frío que entumeciera mi piel, en el trayecto a casa tomé unas cuantas fotografías y aún que la solo idea me asustaba, _Pensé_.

Hace tiempo no pensaba, me asustaba pensar y Recordar… Jake y Ness y ahora ese estúpido que me calienta las hormonas… y que ¡Mierda! Él me gusta Maldita sea, es un hombre… pero que hombre… Y ahora… ¿de donde saqué fuerzas anoche para negarle a mi cuerpo un polvo con Edward? Mierda, yo no soy Lesbiana… A mi me gustan.. los Cositos… ¿Y si me he tomado la farsa muy a pecho? Y si de verdad escogiera comenzar a hacer de pie y no sentada como toda mujer… Mierda… No me gusta pensar… siempre vienen primero las bazofias y luego lo interesante…

¿Cuándo fue que comencé a ser hombre? Solo recuerdo estar frente al espejo con mi pelo hecho una maraña, mi ropa una talla más grande que yo, botar todas las malditas faldas que a Jake le gustaban _"por que se ven tus piernas bella"_ decía el muy… — y ahora no se ve nada maldito perro— Las estúpidas blusas que enmarcaban mi cuerpo… y los jeans ajustados… esos aún los conservo… y cuando los veo digo:_ "esa puta fui yo…"_ Estos años me habían servido de mucho, me había vuelto fuerte, ya no lo recordaba como antes, ni a Jake ni a Ethan… mierda Ethan, mi Puto y sexy hermanastro. A veces me gustaría volver a los tiempos en que estaba con Jaque… pero sin Jacob… estar sola, libre… y ser La antigua Bella, la nena de papá, la niña e mamá, la imagen perfecta de una señorita, la niña que esperaba en la ventana a un príncipe encantadoramente azul, alguien que desapareció.

Miré el cielo y estaba encapotado, llovería y me mojaría. ¿Quién soy? Eso me preguntaba hace años cada vez que observaba el cielo nublado a punto de llover o lloviendo.

¿Cuándo fue que todo eso quedó guardado en el último cajón?

¿Cuándo ocultar mis sentimientos se volvió tan fácil como respirar?

¿Cuándo perdí las esperanzas? …y cuando me transformé en esto…

.

.

.

Lunes… Día tres… después de _Aquello_.

Día en que debo entrar en Aquél lugar.

Día en que las probabilidades de que lo vea son del cincuenta por ciento.

Día en que mi dinero por última vez va a parar a sus sucios bolsillos.

.

Me bajé de la moto y caminé a paso decidido hasta el mostrador _Soy fuerte, soy fuerte. Si, lo Soy._ James estaba atendiendo público, lo que me dio aún más confianza y seguridad.

—Vengo por mis fotos— Dije mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?

—Si James, mis fotos— Dije entre dientes.

—Enseguida.

…

—Aquí están. Es lo mismo de siempre Bella.

—Bien— Dije dándole los dólares y tomando los gruesos sobres llenos de fotografías rebeladas.

—Espero vuelvas pronto— Dijo James alzando un poco la voz mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—Aham— Respondí a pasos de mi libertad y lejos de toda tención.

— ¿Bella?— Dijo él

Por un momento todo dio vueltas y comencé a correr empujé la puerta de vidrio, botando a no se quien, —espero que sea la vieja loca de la semana pasada— y corrí, con mi sudadera del arco iris y las nubes Putamente felices, con el cabello tal cual desperté desde el sábado, con las fotografías en las manos, con los bototos punta de fiero con los cuales, ya que por ser torpe desde nacimiento me hicieron tropezar y a alguien conmigo. _Una Mierda Hermosa_.

—Disculpe—Dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

Ese alguien que se tropezó con mi cuerpo sujetó mi brazo, por poco lo golpeo cuando veo sus ojos, sus idiotizantes ojos verdes.

—Mierda— Susurré.

Se limitó a insistir apretando un poco más su agarre cuando quise retirar mi brazo.

—Por favor, no corras Bella…

—Hago lo que se me da mi regalada gana— Dije observando hacia otro lado que no fuese él.

—Bella, somos adultos… hablemos— Dijo mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Permiso— Dije esquivándolo— Debo irme, tengo a mi bebe en casa, está solo— Era verdad mi bebe estaba solito, desde hace mucho.

Me observaba con un rostro de completa incredulidad— ¿Un bebe?

—Mi Bebe— Dije tajante.

— ¿Tienes un Bebé?

— ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?— Dije alzando una ceja y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros.

— Que una mujer como tú, tenga una vida a cargo y esa vida aún viva— Dijo encarándome.

Me sentí insultada, a mi bebé solo debía darle comida, agua, amor y limpiarlo de vez en cuando… ni que fuera mucho.

—Gracias, para que sepas… se dar cariño, se tener cuidado y medir mis palabras delante de Mi bebe, se tratarlo bien y hacer que él me ame— Dije con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

—Bella… yo.-

Lo corté— Solo te falta escupirme e insultarme— Dije mientras emprendía mi marcha de regreso a mi moto.

—Lo lamento— Dijo tomando con fuerza mi brazo. Nuevamente.

—Da igual.

…

— ¿Puedo conocerlo?— Dijo a mis espaldas mientras yo caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

—Qué imagen puramente macabra te hace querer conocer a mi bebe— Dije alterada ¿él cree que está en algún mal estado? ¿Qué tengo algún tipo de psicosis colectiva ocasional? ¿Qué tengo algún problema mental que me impida cuidar de alguien más?

— Ninguna, solo… quería verlo, me gustan los niños.

— ¿Niños?— Dije deteniéndome y volteándome, un movimiento repentino por lo que él chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo.

Su cara quedó a centímetros de la mía, mis manos a mis costados intentando sostenerme, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura aforrándome a su cuerpo, en un intento vano de protegerme, pero lo que sin duda evitaron fueron los recuerdos, en los cuales mis manos recorrieron ese cuerpo bien formado… pero ahora había ropa entre los dos. Sus cabellos caían sobre de sus ojos mientras se enderezaba quitando sus manos de mi cintura y me extendía una mano para ayudar a levantar este cuerpo inerte que no reaccionaba a nada, debido a su proximidad repentina. _Lindo._

— ¿Bella?...— Dijo, pero su olor aún estaba inundando mis sentidos, volviéndome una inútil.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar su olor, mientras me sentaba en medio de la acera, aún estábamos en plena avenida y yo en el suelo como una perfecta idiota. _Hermoso_.

La gente comenzaba a mirarme, sobre todo niños.

— ¡Y ustedes que mierda miran!— Los niños corrieron— ¡Eso! corran hacia la Puta de su madre.

—Bella, por favor… aquí no— Rogó Edward a mi lado extendiéndome aún su mano, la cual no tome.

—Mocosos de Mierda— Dije mientras me levantaba— Ni que fuera un espectáculo en la vía publica.

—Cómo puedes tener un bebe si se ve que odias a los niños— Dijo observándome curiosamente. Sin reproches.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que mi Bebé es un mocoso?

Dejó escapar el aire y sonrió. ¿Aliviado?

— ¿No es un niño?— dijo al cabo de un momento.

— ¡Primero me arranco el útero!, si es que nací con ello.

Volví a caminar ahora con Edward al lado y no siguiéndome los pasos, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento frente a la tienda y comenzó con su discurso.

—Bella, mis intenciones…

—Lo que sea—Dije poniéndome el casco y encendiendo el motor.

—Bella— Dijo en son de reproche—Hablemos.

—Mi bebe está solo en casa— Dije sacándome el casco.

—Solo cinco minutos Bella.

—Qué— Dije incitándolo a que hablara.

—Mis intenciones fueron tergiversadas, yo solo quiero que nos conozcamos…

—Claro, claro…

—Bella, déjame hablar —guarde silencio— Bien, mis intenciones el día sábado fueron dejadas a un lado cuando tu… bueno… Comenzaste a quitarte la ropa, Bella yo, de verdad solo intento ayudarte y conseguir tu amistad si es que quieres…

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?— Dije respirando pausadamente

—No lo sé…— Dijo observando sus manos para luego pasar estas por sus cabellos quitándolos de sus ojos, hacia atrás, dejándome ver el verde vivo de la esperanza y el miedo.

—Lo pensaré— Dije mientras volvía a ponerme el casco y emprendía marcha.

_Lo vi sonreír por un leve instante y luego desapareció del espejo del retrovisor._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Soy hombre! Maldita sea a mi no me puede gustar cabeza de zanahoria con complejo de cobre fundido. ¿Y como mierda seré su amiga? El titulo de amigo me queda mejor— Dije frente al espejo— No puedo ser amiga, yo no lloro, yo con suerte menstruo y planeo quitarme el útero… Mierda, no puedo ser su amiga, no cuando me hace sentir malditamente Gay.

.

.

.

_Edward POV_

_¿Amigos? En que mierda pienso cuando solo quiero ¿Tirármela? Mierda. Definitivamente todo esto me está afectando, en otros tiempos… ni siquiera hubiese pronunciado una mala palabra, y ahora… ¡ah! ¿Como una chiquilla puede desesperarme tanto?_

POV Bella

.

.

.

—No quiero…

—Bella…— Dijo en tono de advertencia…

—No Al, por favor… no— Dije casi al borde del colapso.

—Bella… debo peinarte, por el bien de la humanidad.

—No, por favor no.

— No te estoy preguntando, te amarraré de todas formas

Okay, ya sabía que hablaba en serio, anteriormente ya me había amarrado… por lo que solo me quedaba ceder.

—Bien— Dije sentándome mientras él peinaba mi cabello y comenzaba a hacer la parafernalia… ya quería ver como lo haría para ponerme el vestido de noche.

_Maldita noche de chicas. Me hace sentir Travestí, Perfecto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Chicas lamento la tardanza, agradezco Los RR, las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos o a alerta un beso y un abrazo y a las que no lo hicieron y solo leen también gracias :9 y bueno, la historia es un tanto extraña, pero nunca especifica romance o algo… así que todo queda a la imaginación :), espero les guste el capitulo y háganme saber sus opiniones si gustan, de verdad aquí pongo mucho de mí, esta historia o fic, es por gusto y no por algo más… así que con respecto a ser seguido, lo intentaré… y bueno, no será muy larga más de 5 a 10 capítulos no tendrá… ya que es solo por vacaciones.**

**Y bueno este año se supone que entraría a la Universidad pero lo pospuse, Debo seguir mis sueños antes que todo, solo así seré feliz :) **

**Atte. Soloemma **

**PD: Se les quiere. Hoy soy feliz… y no se por qué (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues (…) ?— Dije acusándolo— (…) Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras (…) — Dijo observándome a los ojos.

.

.

.

"Todas las cosas están ya dichas; pero como nadie escucha, hay que volver a empezar siempre" André Gide (1869-1951), escritor francés.

.

.

.

— ¡Mierda! Al, no lo tires tanto— Dije mientras Mariquita jalaba mi pelo, ¿tanto cuesta peinarlo?

—Esto no pasaría si lo peinaras Bells— Dijo frustrado.

—Y una mierda, no planeo gastar tiempo en peinarlo cuando puedo hacerlo una coleta y no pierdo mi identidad— Dije a mi defensa— Yo debería estar ordenando las mejores fotografías en mi álbum de colección y poniéndole nombre y fecha a los videos que recolecté la semana pasada, a demás de terminar de escribir el ultimo libro—

—Bells, la escritura erótica en la que trabajas nunca te fue un problema, por lo que lo terminarás cualquier día en cualquier momento, segundo… Las fotografías puedes pegarlas cuando quieres ¿por qué Ahora? Y por ultimo, nunca sales de esta… Casa así que tienes tiempo para las cintas de video.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes Mariquita!

—Claro que lo entiendo, eres tú la Terca aquí Bells, a demás estoy por terminar de hacer magia con tu cabello, me adorarás cuando termine.

—Primer me implanto un tercer ojo en la frente.

—Bella no es tan terrible— Dijo tajante la Puta.

Aplicó unas sustancias químicamente toxicas a mi cabello para que quedara como el de una chica… claro… si solo fuera el cabello yo, ya no sería yo.

— Ahora…— Dijo esa maldita cosa…

— ¡No! Por favor no Al, Todo lo que quieras… Menos eso— Dije con asco.

— Bella tengo que limarte las uñas… Debo darles forma es parte de ti, debo hermosearlo. Las manos son importantes— Dijo el Gay

— ¡No!

— ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

Y así transcurrieron los siguientes 30 dolorosos minutos en que hizo aquello con ese extraño instrumento y les puso color a cada una de mis uñas, aplicó cremas en mi cara y manos, todo bajo amenazas. Maldita Prostituta cara que se da el maldito tiempo de Cagarme la vida una vez al mes al igual que la menstruación.

Por que como toda "chica" teníamos que tener una vez al mes sesión de niñas en la que solo participábamos Al y yo… Único maldito día al mes en que me dejaba manipular y prácticamente dejaba que mi "amigui" me disfrazara de mujer o en su defecto travestí en esquina cualquiera.

—-Belly, levántate— Ordeno la muy…

—Si Alec— Dije de mala gana.

Nos dirigimos al baño y comenzó de nuevo con su platica sobre como una nena se puede ver mejor, y como una chica debe mirarse al espejo diciendo en su mente "soy sexy" Mierda. ¿Quién manda tener un amigo distorsionado como Alec?

— ¡Bella!¡Por todo lo santo! ¡Son tres milímetros!

—Asústate cuando sean tres centímetros— Dije y me miro con horror en los ojos.

Iba a comenzar con la diarrea verbal sobre los tres estúpidos milímetros de largo que tenían los pelos de mis piernas… Gran cosa…

— ¡Calla Mariquita!— Dije antes de que protestara de nuevo—No necesitas exagerar, son solo tres putos milímetros— Inhalar, expirar y así hasta que me calme.

—Bien… pero…

—Nada, solo hazlo, me haces sentir frustrado.

—"frustrada" con A —Dijo la muy… Perra.

—Y una mierda.

Lo escuche suspirar mientras salía por la puerta del baño para traer la cera caliente y así continuar con los siguientes 45 minutos de larga tortura, con cera y benditas. Doy mi útero a que cuando hizo contacto con mi piel la maldita cera hervía sobre los 100º , luego cuando la perra colocó la bandita y presionó mi piel la sentí picar… pero el tirón que fue continuo a ello por poco me arranca hasta los ojos, ahogué un grito débilmente haciéndolo murmullo. _Un macho no flaquea_ y menos ante la estúpida Cera. Lo fulminé con los ojos y planee su muerte dolorosa por el tiempo restante, estaba tan fascinada en despezarlo miembro por miembro que olvide que aplicaba cera y la quitaba, hasta el punto de no sentir.

—Bells.

Dijo y me levanté para meterme sin rechistar a la bañera, la cual estaba llena de cosas extrañas, con burbujas, pétalos y esencias, normalmente estas basuritas me hacen enfurecer pero estaba demasiado ocupada planeando la muerte de Alec en mi cabeza ¡si hasta tenía el lugar indicado en donde lo enterraría! Y…

— ¡Bella sal de la bañera ahora!— Gritó la maldita bastarda.

Volví a sumergirme en la Nada cuando Alec me dio una toalla para secarme y una bata para arroparme, por que ahora venía el maquillaje y el peinado de verdad, los de un principio eran solo de práctica para ver como mierda me veía mejor ¡Como si pudiera hacer algo con mi aspecto! Continuó con su parafernalia afeminada que en un principio me daba asco y ahora solo nauseas.

—Bells… Me haces sentir orgullosa

—Orgulloso Son O Mariquita, dígnate a fingir que eres hombre.

— ¡Déjame vivir Bells!— Gritó la yegua frustrada.

Mi piel se sentía extraña con todas esas cosas que había puesto en el agua, olía y se veía diferente, sabía que estaba maquillada, levemente peinada y solo faltaba mi ropa y unos retoques, entre esos los malditos zapatos de mujer.

El mes pasado habían sido ¿Rosas? Y ahora me parecían ¿frambuesa? ¿Fresia? Eran mezclas raras de olores en mi piel, tenía mis sentidos un poco más despiertos que las veces anteriores y por unos mementos creí disfrutar de todo esto, me cubrí con la ropa que Alec había escogido para mi y había dejado sobre la cama, ese "hombre" es una pesadilla… pero es mi única amiga. Con el vestido puesto me parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me hacía sentir tonta e incomoda. Me observé en el espejo de cuerpo entero que solía cubrir con una sabana. Me sentí ridícula y falsa, ésta no era yo, era la antigua Bella, la que yace muerta bajo 10 metros bajo tierra.

—Te vez hermosa— Dijo Al con admiración— El vestido es un tanto rudo, el diseño me pertenece, sabía que te quedaría perfecto— Sus ojos observaron los míos a trabes del espejo— El granito resalta tu piel y tus ojos.

— ¿Granito?

—El color del vestido que llevas puesto querida. Me siento Orgullosa Amor.

—Orgulloso Con O Alec. Físicamente aún eres hombre.

—Bella— Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente como signo de negación—Nada es lo que parece y tú lo sabes bien.

El maquillaje era suave aún cuando la mención era Noche, el vestido resaltaba mi piel, mis ojos, en fían lucía mi cuerpo, Yo, no el vestido. Estaba hecho a medida, en los hombros una tira era más ancha que la otra, una se componía de una hebilla y en el hombro izquierdo de tres hebillas igualmente delicadas, no más de medio centímetro de ancho, ambas plateadas. El vestido era de recto en la parte superior, la tela parecía arrugada y toda era capturada por un lienzo del mismo color que parecía entrelazarse con otros como si fueran un tejidos de lienzos los cuales conformaban el vestido que se adhería a mis caderas y a mis piernas hasta la mitad de mi muslo, se adhería de tal forma que no me impedía el paso, en la parte de la espalda se unía como corsé antiguo anudado con perfectos cordones hasta llegar a mi cadera. Me veía femenina… sin dejar de lado la rudeza de mi estilo.

Antes de salir de la habitación retocó el labial rosa que se allegaba bastante a un tono rojizo sangriento.

—Te ves tan hermosa como la rosa y tan sexy y peligrosa como lo son sus espinas—Si, Alec a veces parecía todo un hombre y hasta podría sacarme un sonrojo—Hoy saldremos con Marco, ya sabes Aro no quiso salir de su guarida de alcohólicos…

— No lo molestes— Dije a su defensa.

—Bella necesitas un espejo.

— ¡No! Ya vi mi reflejo. No lo necesito ver de nuevo.

Pero el muy… aún así lo trajo.

Respiré tranquila cuando abrieron la puerta, Marco tenía llave por si algo algún día volvía a pasar.

—Te ves hermosa Bella— Dijo sonriendo y besándome la mejilla — ¿Donde está la Loca?

Y hablando del rey de roma mira quien se asoma.

—Bella solo mírate— Dijo Alec cargando el espejo

Mis ojos suplicaron a Marco que no me dejara en las manos de ese lunático.

—No la atormente Alec, sabes por qué.

—Debe superarlo— Dijo Alec…

—Y una mierda ¡Sabes como es Bella!— Dijo poniéndome detrás de él, Marco era mi protector siempre.

—Bien…— Dijo resignándose. Sabía que era caso perdido si Marco estaba conmigo.

Los tres sabían como me sentía al respecto, mi cuerpo había quedado marcado invisiblemente, de una forma innumerable con cada hombre que me había destrozado, el último fue Jacob, la gota que rebalsó el baso, sin saber por qué, pero Marco era uno de los que más me entendían junto con Aro, solo Alec tenía en mente torturarme continuamente. Marco había sido mi amigo desde la infancia, lo conocí cuando tenía 10 y el 15, éramos como hermanos, cada vez que salíamos con una complicación de por medio Marco estaba ahí, cuando Ethan me rompía pedazo a pedazo haciéndome sentir sucia, cuando quise sentirme mujer verdaderamente Marco estuvo ahí, cuando conocí a Derek y por poco me mata con sus golpes Marco le dio su merecido, cuando me enamoré secretamente de Jacob y sufrí en silencio y también cuando este me rompió el corazón junto con Ness, Marco le rompió el rostro y le incendió la casa a Ness por todo lo que habían hecho. Marco había marcado mi vida como nadie y yo la suya.

—Vamos Pequeña— Dijo Marco tomándome la mano.

—Me faltan los zapatos— Dije corriendo a la habitación y sacando unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban antes de la rodilla y tenían cierre de metal, junto con hebillas que atravesaban lado a lado entrecruzándose, el cuerpo brillaba y si, eran las únicas de tacón y punta normal que tenía ya que todas las otras tenían punta fiero para golpear a todo el mundo, las calcé y salí corriendo tomando mi bolso negro de cuero en el camino

— ¡Ya! — Dije pasando al lado de Alec y Marco, más que nada para que Alec no me molestara haciéndome cambiar de zapatos, sonreí una vez fuera de casa mientras esperaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto del auto de Marco.

—Te vez hermosa mi niña— Dijo besando mi mejilla mientras abría con la llave la puerta del copiloto para mí.

—Gracias guapo— Sonreí a Marco, siempre lograba hacerme sentir bien.

Cuando al auto se puso en marcha y comencé a recordar una infinidad de cosas pasadas, buenos y malos momentos, como conocí a Marco, a Aro en el bar.… la noche en que llegué aquí, Marco me lo presentó y de inmediato lo sentí como un padre a pesar de que aro solo tiene 33 años, Marco tiene 28, luego conocía a Alec una noche de juerga con Marco y Aro, Alec solo es un año menor que Marco lo que me hace a mí la más pequeña… de tan solo 23_, recién comienzo a vivir la vida_ como dice Marco.

—Devuélveme a la bella Espontáneamente femenina que conocí a los 10, esa que gritaba en mitad de la calle a los 11, a la que me entregó todo de sí y se llevó todo de mí a los 15, devuélveme a la Bella emprendedora de siempre, a la que no le teme a nada y hazla bajar de este auto haciéndolo parecer insignificante sin tu presencia, querida— Dijo observando mis ojos— Tu no eres cobarde amor, lo sabemos— Dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme a descender del auto.

—Ahora entiendo por que las chicas te codician tanto— Dije sonriendo.

—Ninguna ha ganado mi corazón, mi niña. Solo lo hiciste tú hace ocho años y luego todo transcurrió muy rápido.

—Con suerte mantuvimos nuestra amistad— Dije recordando viejos tiempos.

—Pero lo logramos.

— ¿Cómo una noche pudo marcarnos tanto Marco?

—No lo se mi vida— Dijo suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y comenzábamos a caminar a la entrada del lugar.

Con marco habíamos tenido nuestra aventura, yo tenía 15 y él 20… Se puede decir que el fue mi primera vez y yo la suya, antes Marco era todo un caballero, planeaba llegar virgen al matrimonio y encontrar la indicada, él amaba el amor… Y yo, estaba destrozada por las humillaciones de Ethan, por sus insinuaciones peor aún, por celos de que él ya estuviera con otra a todo ello sumarle las palabras _Medio hermano_ ¿Hermoso no? Una noche de Juerga queriendo olvidarlo todo sucedió lo que siempre sucede en las películas y escuchas en chicas bajas… Bebimos de más y terminamos en la cama sin protección. Al día siguiente gritamos y nos sujetamos la cabeza, no era la primera vez que bebíamos pero sí una de las primeras veces que lo hacíamos hasta perder la consciencia, luego de caer en cuenta de todo pasamos el susto de nuestras vidas cuando tuve un leve retraso de dos días, fueron dos malditos días infernales, pero sirvió, nos sirvió para pensar como sería nuestras vidas juntos de hecho lo intentamos unos meses y hasta nos enamoramos, pero como todo romance acabó luego de tres meses y doce días. Fue doloroso, pero necesario. La relación no funcionaba y él lo sabías y como el dicho decía "si lo amas déjalo ir" pues dejamos que todo fuese así… lo dejamos ir y nos distanciamos hasta que un día nos reencontramos en la peor situación, Marco estaba esperando a su novia que estaba haciéndose exámenes de sangre y yo llegué con una costilla rota… Y el culpable… Derek.

— ¿En que piensas enana?— Dijo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

—En lo pasado

—Nadie es tan buena como tu en la cama— Dijo besando mi frente mientras reía—Bella no te sonrojes… sabes que es verdad y nadie me ha superado yo lo se. De otra forma ya estarías con otro y si hubiese una mejor que tú… pues ya la habría encontrado— Sonrió.

—Calla y bebe.

— _¿Me quieres emborrachar?— _ dijo haciendo alusión a la primera vez.

—No te necesito borracho— Dije guiñándole un ojo.

Con Marco todo era distinto, a la luz salía una Bella sexy, segura de si misma, femenina y libre. Tal como él me describía, es que hacía tanto que nos conocíamos que no era necesario esconderme tras una mascara masculina, por que Marco era mi coraza, sabía que me protegería ante todo. Marco es especial.

— ¿Bailas hermosa?— Me preguntó con voz seductora.

Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista mientras Alec bailaba con un muchacho a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

—Dime Bella… ¿Cómo se llama?— Dijo sonriendo—No lo niegues se que hay alguien.

— ¿Quien fue el chismoso?— Pregunté molesta. Ya comenzaba a salir lo peor de mi.

— Tus hermosos ojos, solo tus ojos.

— ¿Esperas que te crea esa excusa de mierda?

—Si, puesto que nos conocemos hace muchos años— Me dio un giro en la pista de baile— Y aprendí a leer tus ojos y no tus expresiones, eres engañosa… Pero yo no soy Alec amor…— Me volvió a girar y me observó a los ojos— Soy Marco amor… Y conozco hasta el más mínimo detalle en ti, ahora deja de joder y dime cual es su Puto nombre— Si se preguntas ¿Por qué la tierna Bella habla así? Es por que el Maldito cabeza de nada, ken en rebaja de Marco me enseñó a ser todo un macho.

—EdwardCullen— Dije rápidamente mientras tocía.

—Creo que he escuchado hablar de él en el trabajo de Aro—Dijo en mi oído.

—Jódete en tu mierda seductora Marco. Me voy— Dije dando la media vuelta

—Hablaremos de él Bella, lo necesitas— Dijo riendo mientras me sujetaba del brazo para que lo mirase.

—Púdrete.

—Que así sea.

_Mierda. Santa y pura Mierda._ ¿Por qué no puede quedarse tranquila con el tema? Que obsesión tiene el Puto mundo en hablar de él.

Sabía porque Marco quería hablar de él, pero no estaba dispuesta a ventilar mis más profundos y escondidos deseos carnales, y menos con Marco que me exigiría detalles morbosos, según él eso es de hombres. _Perfecto._

Caminé entre la multitud con estas odiosas botas de tacón que resonaban hacia la salida, casi corría con mi bolso en mano cuando caí en cuenta de que Marco nos había traído, seguramente ahora se estaba liando con alguna chica con la que cogería más tarde y luego me llamaría para saber como había llegado a casa ¿y quieren saberlo?, pues caminé mil malditas cuadras con tacones y un vestido que llegaba hasta medio muslo, maquillada y peinada caminando sola por la calle. _Mierda parezco una Puta de esas Caras_. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando me detuve en una esquina para cruzar la calle cuando un auto frenó bajando el vidrio

— ¿Cuánto la noche preciosa?— Dijo el Caliente que estaba dentro del maldito auto.

—Púdrete.

—Vamos ambos sabemos como son las cosas linda, súbete, te pagaré bien— Insistió. _Animándome._

—Claro… Si como no, peor debo confesar que soy travestí— Comencé a poner una voz un poco más ronca tal como me había enseñado Marco a sacar la voz del estomago y con fuerza. —De hecho… si te gusta que te lo metan no hay ningún problema— Dije abriéndome de piernas.

EL hombre apretó el acelerador y comencé a reír cuando se había marchado. Seguí mi camino lamentando no tener un abrigo a la mano, por lo que abrazaba mi cuerpo con fuerzas y con mis manos intentaba hacer fricción para entrar en un poco de calor, había avanzado unas cuantas cuadras cuando me empujaron a un callejón oscuro con tal brutalidad que no entendí que es lo que sucedía.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar— Dijo un aliento ebrio en mi cara—Estás buena, no me conformo con verte caminar—Vamos nena solo abre un poco las piernas— Dijo mientras tocaba mi cuerpo por sobre el vestido y reaccioné.

Abrí un poco mis piernas y él colocó una de las suyas entremedio de las mías pro lo que una de mis piernas quedó entremedio de las suyas así que solo respiré profundamente acumulando la mayor fuerza posible y levanté mi rodilla hasta dar en el medio hasta que lo escuche sollozar y quejarse mientras caía al suelo y me daba tiempo de correr, corrí sin saber a donde y solo corrí por las calles hasta que choqué con alguien lo suficientemente musculoso como para atraparme y comencé con la verborrea.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi cuerpo! ¡No me toques!— Comencé a desesperarme más mientras el idiota me sujetaba con más fuerza aún.

—Señori…

— ¡Jódete!—Grité empujándolo e intentando retomar la carrera.

Volví a correr hasta que mi respiración se hizo cansada y mis piernas ya casi no respondían. Caminé hasta el trabajo de Aro, ya que se encontraba cerca, debido a que no me había perdido mientras corría. Entré olvidando como vestía y todos los hombres me observaban lujuriosos.

—Este no es un lugar para nenas— Dijo Félix

—Calla Mariquita, soy yo— Dije mientras entraba y se quedaba con la boca abierta de una forma extrañamente sorprendido.

— ¿Isabella?— Dijo la voz de mi queridísimo amigo Aro.

— ¿Quién más sino tu nena entra a un café solo para hombres?

—Te vez hermosa… ¿te acompaño con un trago?

—Por favor.

Me senté con él en una mesa lo bastantemente alejada de las bailarinas profesionales del caño y del los babosos, esperando a que Aro trajese los tragos, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

—Aquí tienes Bella…— Dijo sonriendo con cariño—Hace días que no vienes… ¿me tenías olvidado Isabella?

—No soy capaz de olvidarte Aro.

— ¿Y dime a que se debe tu hermosa presencia femenina?

—Solo escapaba y llegué hasta aquí.

Comencé relatando los acosos de Marco, los cuales clasificamos como "sutiles" y luego seguimos charlando hasta que el tema "E.C" salió a flote, mientras le comentaba el porque de mi huida, como también Aro solo se limitó a asentir y sonreír calidamente sin interrumpir, luego le comenté sobre los incidentes que ocurrieron mientras caminaba hacia aquí.

Su rostro lo decía todo Aro estaba furioso, al punto de querer matar a cualquiera por tocar a "su niñita" tal como me había apodado Aro, ya que para Aro siempre he sido su hermana menor o bien su hija… La que por supuesto aún no tenía.

— Isabella más vestido, más tacones es un igual a problemas— Dije mirando mi copa aún llena— No sirvo paras ser mujer.

—Pero aún así lo haz sabido manejar muy bien mi niña— Dijo orgulloso.

Luego de un momento silencio la tristeza llegó hasta mi rostro y él lo notó

— ¿Que sucede?— Dijo tomando una de mis manos.

— Nada— Dije en un intento cobarde de sonrisa… la cual terminó siendo sollozo.

— Vamos cariño, habla conmigo.

Tomé un gran bocanada de aire y comencé— Perdí mi identidad como persona, sé que soy mujer… Pero no me siento como tal y tampoco me siento un hombre, me siento extraña… Como si fuera una ridiculez enorme usar vestido y en vez de verme hermosa y deseablemente sexy… me siento una tonta que está lista para ser humillada— Dije ocultando mi mirada.

—Bella…

—No, no importa… Algo cambiará con el tiempo— Dije ignorando lo que quería comentar.

— ¿No crees que es tiempo de hacer algo para que algo suceda?

—Cierto. Beberé hasta perder la consciencia de que soy pero no soy— Dije bebiendo mi Vaina hasta la última gota, mientras levantaba mi brazo para llamar a la camarera y me sirviera otra.

—No creo que Beber sea una solución pequeña.

—Descuida, esta noche disfrutaré bebiendo mis penas, dudas y miedos en alcohol para mañana despertar y tomar una gran decisión Aro… Esta es la últimas vez que beberé— Dije poniendo mi mano derecha en mi corazón, haciendo la cruz en signo de promesa.

—Solo por esta vez…— Dije observándome contrariado.

.

.

.

Comencé a sentir la resaca luego de la Jarana de anoche mientras intentaba no mover ni el más mínimo músculo en todo mi cuerpo.

—Mierda— susurré en tono ronco.

—Que bueno que despiertas preciosa— Doble mierda, esa voz yo la conozco.

—Que haces aquí Félix— Dije con los ojos aún cerrados. _Doble mierda_.

—No es mi culpa que durmieras en el local… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre preciosa? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?— Dijo en un intento de parecer sexy.

Me levanté como pude rechazando su mano— No necesito tu ayuda Félix— Mi voz derrochaba veneno.

— Tienes carácter, Preciosa — Dijo riendo el muy maldito.

—Si, las lesbianas hemos de tener carácter— Dije mientras comenzaba a buscar mis zapatos.

— ¿Lesbianas?

— ¡Sí inepto! No llevas años esparciendo el maldito rumor de que Soy una Perra Lesbiana por no querer chuparte la-

— ¿Isabella?— Me cortó.

— Quién creías que era ¿Una Perra fácil queriendo follar? ¡Ho! Quizás una de las miles prostitutas que metes a tu cama. ¡Córrete!— Dije mientras lo empujaba y pasaba por su lado— ¡Púdrete! Que conmigo no funciona.

La verdad no entendía porqué Mierda reaccionaba así. _Maldito mundo_… ¿qué hay de malo en que yo me vista de mujer? Ni que fuera la estafa del año. _Idiotas._

.

.

.

Había llegado a casa hace horas, ya tenía escrito el final del último o más reciente obra erótica "El profesional" escrita por el maravilloso _Consolador_, Por que ese era el seudónimo con el cual me atrevía a escribir las más calientes aventuras y fantasías eróticas que pueden pasar por la mente de un mortal, Gracias al_ Consolador_… Mi cuenta bancaria era enorme, ya que no me daba lujos a demás de la fotografía.

Recuerdo que al enviar solicitudes a la universidad, todas me aceptaron… pero el único y gran problema era que todas las carreras que había marcado como posibles, eran solo para rellenar, lo que verdaderamente amaba era la libertad de vivir y viajar, fotografiar todo lo que me gustara y llenar una habitación de fotos, para luego escribir versos detrás de estas y obsequiarlas a alguien en algún lugar, sin importar quien fuera, hasta ahora solo había cumplido la mitad; no había entrado a la universidad, me había dedicado a escribir y de cierta forma era libre, fotografiaba todo lo que quería y me vestía como quería… Libre al fin de cuentas… pero mi humanidad estaba aún más debajo de las alcantarillas llenas de Mierda de esta gran ciudad, _prácticamente agonizante_.

Había perdido entre todo lo que amaba, muchos sentidos en mí, antes mi libertad era correr a gran velocidad, viajar en mi auto y sentir hambre y sed, vivir peripecias solo por necesidad de vivir, sentir y luchar, contra el destino mismo… Pero mucho de todo ello lo había perdido, o más bien enterrado.

Bajé de mi nube un momento decidida a acariciar a mi bebe para derretir el hielo en mi interior y como siempre, mi bebe se encontraba en su jaula, comiendo semillas y otras cosas de cuerpo espín.

—Moho… ¿Por qué siempre estamos solo tú y yo? Nos hace falta un loco desenfrenado que nos de su toque para vivir mejor ¿no crees?— Respiré hondo pensando en la pasibilidad de dejar que alguien externo entrara a mi vida…

Comencé a acariciar a Moho hasta que se quedó dormido entre mis manos , lo devolví a encerrar en su jaula y tomé la decisión… Algo faltaba y quizás eso algo… dentro de lo mucho que tenía y lo poco que necesitaba… se llamaba Edward…

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo vi, realmente necesitaba darle una respuesta, por lo que decidí, pasar en persona a la editorial a visitar a Marco y de paso a dejarle mi más caliente obra.

Comencé a buscar mi bolso de cuero negro, bastante masculino en si… pero combinaban con mis botas, mientras me enfundaba en unos Vaqueros negros de mi talla, que hacían que mis piernas se vieran, y una sudadera azul que también era de mi talla, por lo que se notaba que era mujer y no un intento, cuando encontré el bolso al lado del televisor comencé a llenarlo con el borrador impreso de "el profesional" y mi infaltable cámara fotográfica, me pasee buscando algo con lo que amarrar la maraña de pelo que traía esta mañana… más tarde tendría que llamar a Alec para que me recordara como se hacía lo que el llama "desenredar la bestia" que era mi cabellera. Luego de armar una improvisada coleta llena de nudos fui hasta la jaula de Moho.

—Moho vamos a dar un paseo— Dije mientras le ponía un cascabel a su cuello en una cinta y lo amarraba a una correa de cintas de cuero delgadas, se veía tan tierno lleno de puntas caminando a mi lado…Si parecía un perrito puntiagudo…

Cogí el bolso y me lo colgué en el hombro izquierdo mientras con mi mano derecha sostenía la correa de moho y en mi cuello colgaba la cámara fotográfica. Apagué la TV y salí hacía mi preciado Jeep.

Conduje hasta la editorial y pedí hablar con la secretaria de Marco.

—Hola— Dijo a modo de saludo— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—He venido a dejar esto para Marco

—Llene la ficha por favor— dijo entregándome una hoja en donde solicitaban mi nombre, mi teléfono, rol único nacional y la firma.

Lo rellené sin problemas y lo entregué junto con el borrador, la mujer me observó con u rostro perplejo y sonrió tímidamente.

—Pensé que el autor… era hombre.

—Si, yo también— Dije mientras me marchaba, no quería darle explicaciones de por qué yo podía creer que era hombre siendo yo él autor. Al fin de cuentas hoy no quería hablar con ella.

Llegué a mi auto y moho seguía en el asiento del copiloto. _Tierno._

—Moho, hoy veremos a un proyecto de amigo— Dije mientras sonreía.

Conduje hacia la tienda donde acostumbraba a rebelar las fotografías. Tomé a moho entre mis brazos y caminé a pasos decididos a la tienda, para traspasar las puertas de vidrio que esta vez me parecieron tan interesantes que me quedé unos minutos observarlas detenidamente, entré con la mirada agachada, afuera había u lindo día… Sol, como pocas veces en estos tiempo, gente asquerosamente feliz…

— ¿Bella?— Dijo James detrás del mostrador.

—Si, yo… ¿estará Edward?

—Claro, ven por aquí…

Levantó una parte del mostrador y me dejó pasar mientras abría una puerta que dejaba ver un amplio pasillo y dos puertas en él.

—La segunda de la derecha— Dijo haciendo un gesto que me invitaba a entrar a las oficinas— estaba de nervios mientras que moho se removía un poco en mis brazos por lo que lo dejé en el suelo y comencé a caminar, mientras a mi espalda escuché como James cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hasta la puerta y sonreí tomando una bocanada de aire para girar la manilla y comenzar a hablar.

—Ernesto acepto ser tu novia, por el resto de mis días… Te amo— Dije con acento brasileño, repitiendo con ojos cerrados la frase de la comedia que acaba de ver antes de salir de casa

— ¡Ho! Me haces el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra mi adorada Ana— Dijo de igual forma siguiéndome el juego.

—Ver comedias es de nenas— Dije riendo con ganas al ver su cara de galán de teleserie asquerosamente fingida.

—Si… Mi hermana me fuerza a verlas con ella de vez en cuándo— Dijo rascando sus cabellos.

—He venido a rescatarte de estas oscuras cárceles del trabajo y presentarte a mi bebé—él sonrió— Creo… que es eso lo que hacen los amigos… ¿no?— Dije para ver como su sonrisa se hacia inmensa.

.

.

.

**Lamento la demora, es que he estado en otros lados, salí de casa y me di un descanso, así que actualizo desde aquí, para que vean que no soy egoísta…**

**Espero les guste el capitulo y desde aquí, pueden ocurrir dos cosa…**

**Una: bella trastorna a Edward y lo mete en su mundo alocado**

**Dos: bella comienza a tranquilizarse y vivir una vida equilibrada.**

**Las quiero mucho… y espero lo disfruten.**

**Atte. Soloemma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: lamento el retraso y bueno mis dolores de cabeza que me persiguen bastante… hace dos meses estaba con dolores de cabeza que no me permitían ni abrir los ojos, algunos días más que otros pero no puedo escribir algo tan desequilibrado como cuando tengo dolores de cabeza. Como escribí al subir el capitulo en otro fic, no puedo abandonar Fanfictión sin terminar los fic, no puedo hacerles eso. Sería desconsiderado de mi parte ya que yo también soy lectora.**

Declaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues (…) ?— Dije acusándolo— (…) Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras (…) — Dijo observándome a los ojos.

_"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente"_  
Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga (1533-1594), escritor español. 

.

.

.

Caminábamos por el parque. Observar a moho caminar a mi lado como un pequeño perrito entrenado me llenaba de orgullo, mientras que a mi izquierda caminaba Edward, sin pronunciar palabras ¿esperaba que hablara yo? _Perfecto._

—No te fíes solo eres un _proyecto de amigo_— Dije seria siguiendo el protocolo.

— ¿Proyecto de amigo?— Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras detenía su paso.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? La amistad hay que cultivarla, regarla con confianza, fomentarla con errores, y tambalearla con dificultades, para que aprenda y se haga fuerte e indestructible— Dije orgullosa.

—Entonces soy solo un casi amigo— Dijo volviendo a retomar el paso.

—No, eres un _Proyecto de amigo _es distinto a un _casi amigo_, un casi amigo es como un amigo en el que no confías por que no pasó tu examen personal, un proyecto de amigo es… es… el "_veremos el asunto_"

—Bien— Dijo con cara de archivador mental.

Seguimos caminando y comencé a analizar la situación… ¿Qué diablos hacíamos perdiendo el tiempo caminando cuando queríamos ser amigos o por lo menos casi-amigos?

— ¿Color favorito?— Pregunté de pronto solo por hacer una pregunto en hacer que esto funcionara.

—No tengo color favorito—Dijo con cara de "¿Y a ti que te dio?".

Una respuesta considerable ya que la mitad de todos los hombres dejan pasar ese detalle de los colores. _Mierda_, ahora no sabré si es un deprimido o un chico positivo viendo siempre el mundo rosa mientras cabalga en un Pony maricón rosa lleno de arco iris en su trasero.

— ¿Medio lleno o medio vacío?— Pregunté… hubiese sido más sutil preguntar colores, pera ya que no coopera.

—Simplemente medio… ¿Para que tanta pregunta?

Es verdad… ¿para que tanta pregunta si cabía la posibilidad de mentir?... Lo mejor era actuar. —Por simple inclinación a la curiosidad. Ya sabes…— Dije sonriendo.

Mientras internamente planeaba como hacer la siguiente pregunta sin palabras… ¿Cuál era la siguiente pregunta? ¿Coeficiente intelectual? No eso es una mierda. ¿Cumpleaños? No… nunca me acuerdo, ¿Mascotas? No, solo me importa Moho… ¿agresividad?... ¡Con esa!

Comencé a balancear de una forma aparentemente graciosa mi cuerpo, mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, quien simplemente caminaba sin hacer o decir nada, hasta que salté y choqué mi cuerpo con el suyo, Al parecer no estaba preparado para mi peso por lo que caímos al suelo, por supuesto yo sobre él.

De una manera extraña me sentí nerviosa y él comenzó a reír mientras me apretaba fuerte con sus brazos y nos volteaba y comenzaba a levantarse y dejarme en el suelo.

— ¿Qué has hecho niña?— Dijo mientras me extendía la mano aún con una sonrisa y humor en sus ojos

— ¿No estás molesto?—Pregunté mientras sostenía su mano para levantarme.

— ¿Quieres molestarme?— Dijo mientras me levantaba

— ¿Sería coherente si lo hiciera?— Realmente tenía la duda.

—La verdad… no, estaba disfrutando de la caminata— Dijo sonriendo aún.

—Entonces… si. Quería ver que tanto puedes aguantar— Dije sonriendo.

—Pruébame— Dijo quitando una rama que se había enredado en mi cabello.

—Verás…— Dije buscando algo en mi mente— Ya verás…— Dije sonriendo mientras planeaba mi próximo ataque amistoso.

Continuamos caminando ignorando a la gente que se cruzaba a nuestro paso, hablamos de muchos "Algo" que en sí significaban nada, trivialidades tan comunes que no me di cuenta de cómo se transformaban en el verdadero sentido de vivir.

Llegamos a mi dulce morada. _Tierno_. Mientras comentábamos el por qué decidió ser dueño de una tienda basada en la fotografía mientras bebíamos café sentados en el recibidor.

—Hace unos años decidí ir por el camino del éxito, transformándome en alguien codicioso, ya sabes… Lo mejor en todo, pero cuando lo tienes todo, sientes que ese Todo es absolutamente nada, por que tu corazón está muy lejos de todo ello.

— ¿Y decidiste cambiar?

—Tuvieron que convencerme, ya sabes… cuesta renunciar a las comodidades y al dinero, pero alguien un día dijo que lo hermoso en la vida era; un trabajo tranquilo, sin suficientes exigencias, una vida desordenada e improvisada, buena música, una mujer a la cual saber pedir y entregar, y simplemente respirar, lo demás está demás.

— ¡Ese es mi lema hermano!— Dije riendo mientras dejaba de lado el café que se había enfriado en la mitad de nuestra conversación— ¿Quien fue el genio?

—Mi padre— Dijo riendo— Es difícil creer que tu padre quiera verte en la ruina— Dijo observando por la ventana

— No tanto.

—Me costó comprender que el no quería verme en la ruina… sino…

—Quería que encontrases la felicidad en la simpleza— Dije observando la ventana que él también observaba

—Si.

Tuvimos unos instantes de silencio en el cual solo observamos el vacío mientras nuestras mentes estaban a distancia de aquí, soñando con la libertad de vivir.

— ¿Como llegaste a ser así?—Preguntó observándome fijamente, desnudando mis secretos más ocultos con sus ojos.

—Larga historia— Dije mirando el suelo.

—Tengo tiempo

— Tenía un hermanastro Ethan, él era especial, distinto, ya sabes el simplemente vivía día a día sin importar las consecuencias. A mis 12 años mi madre murió, ya sabes estaba carente de amor y ahí estaba Ethan quien tenía unos años más, nunca fuimos muy apegados como hermanos… pero en ese instante necesitaba de alguien y solo él estaba, con el tiempo llegué a "enamorarme de Ethan" y él lo descubrió, convirtiéndose en un tormento, tanto que a penas cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui de casa a vivir con mi novio Derek quien con el tiempo se convirtió en una pesadilla, comenzó a insultarme y a degradarme psicológicamente y luego como cereza del pastel comenzó a golpearme, en todo tiempo Marco estuvo conmigo, ya sabes, un amigo nunca está de más y con toda mi vida Marco siempre estuvo ahí, siendo un poco más que solo un amigo y bueno tuvimos nuestros encuentros pero luego decidimos dejarlo y seguir con nuestra amistad, después de todo él era mi único amigo, me aferraba a él como a nadie. Luego de un tiempo comencé una relación con Jacob la cual terminó cuando lo encontré en nuestra cama con mi mejor amiga de la universidad, creo que ahora son felices, y bueno abandoné la universidad me dediqué a escribir y a sacar fotografías, mi vida fue cambiando lentamente, no me di cuenta cuando dejé de usar una falda, creo que eso fue antes de Jacob, un vestido…. Creo que desde que Ethan dijo que parecía travestí, no usé jeans apretados por que Félix me observaba mucho y era muy insistente, y bueno lo demás fue cosa de tiempo, mi personalidad se volvió ruda al estar siempre con hombres, creo que jamás lloré por una uña quebrada, en fin soy lo que ves.

—Ya veo…

—Soy el resultado del pasado pisado— Dije mientras bebía el café frío.

—No tan pisado…— Dijo en un susurro, dejándome mucho en que pesar.

Seguimos conversando así unos minutos más hasta que Edward decidió ir a su casa ya que era muy tarde y necesitaba descansar ¿Quién puede descansar a las 2:30 de la madrugada? Definitivamente a esa hora nadie.

—Adiós Bella— Dijo acercándose en la formalidad de su retirada.

—No— Dije poniendo mi mano en su pecho—No voy a despedirme de ti.

— ¿Por qué?— Dijo sin entenderlo ¿tan difícil es?

—Porque nos volveremos a ver Edward…. Nunca me despido de alguien que sé que volveré a ver…

—Pero… es de mal educación no despedirse…

—Educación— Bufé— Una mierda que te caga la existencia.

—Bella— Dijo en tono de reproche.

—Solo sal por ese lugar— Dije apuntando la puerta— Y vuelve cuando quieras— Dije finalmente sonriendo.

—Entonces volveremos a vernos…

—Eres lento— Dije sonriendo por su defecto mientras el se inclinó, depositó un beso en mi frente y se marchó.

Una vez su espalda desapareció por la puerta principal, un suspiro cansado salio de mis pulmones, me giré dirigiéndome a la jaula. Después de todo aún debía darle comida a moho. Hoy era un día _Tranquilamente agotador._

Tomé una ducha, ya que según mis cálculos Edward debería llegar a su casa a las 3 de la madrugada y en 5 minutos estar en su cama, por lo que solo demoraría 30 minutos en caer profundamente en un sueño cansado sin sueños. Por lo tanto… no había mucho para interrumpir. Salí de la ducha y comencé a caminar por la casa como el día en que nací… Al fin de cuentas si nadie te ve… ¿para que la ropa? Me dirigí a la cocina donde preparé un café, mientras el café se calentaba fui a mi habitación en busca de mis bragas y una sudadera, ya que debido a la calefacción no sentía frío.

Una vez el café estuvo al punto en que lo prefería lo vertí en un tazón y busque una buena película para ver, ya que no me decidía tome el teléfono y presioné los botones de los números correspondientes.

Esperé a que contestara pero nada… La primera llamada perdida Maldita perra no me quiso contestar. Marqué otro número y esperé a que contestaran.

Luego del quinto pitido contestaron— ¡Hey!— Me animé a decir.

— _¿Bella?—_ Dijo con voz aún dormida, un tanto ronca.

—La misma, Pero no te llamo para que me digas quien soy, Tengo un dilema…

—_hum—_ Dijo para luego bostezar

—Quiero ver películas.

—_Pues ve una y déjame dormir—_ Dijo en tono malhumorado, sonreí.

—Es que no sé cual película ver— Dije con voz falsamente afligida.

— _¿Qué tengo que ver yo en ello?_

—Vamos… Tú eres mi _Proyecto de amigo_, tienes que estar conmigo en las buenas y malas… Tienes que ayudarme…

—_Bella… ¿Cuáles tienes?—_ Dijo luego de un respiro.

—La roca, Enemigo al asecho, band of brothers, León el profesional, Rescatando al soldado-

—_Bella—_ Me cortó_— Son todas para chicos…_

—Enemigo al asecho y León el profesional se enamoran. Son término medio—Me apresuré a contestar mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios esto se estaba alargando.

—_Bien, que otras tienes—_ Dijo suspirando.

—Pues… Orgullo y prejuicio, Amelie, Efecto mariposa con todos los finales existentes.

—_Que bien_— dijo con sarcasmo.

—The notebook… —Debo admitir que la historia de ellos me conmovía—atrápame si puedes…Los crímenes de Ox…

—_Atrápame si puedes… sino… Amelie, van contigo… ahora, déjame dormir por favor_— Dijo con suplica.

—Edward…

—_Por favor Bella otro día sigues… necesito dormir, mañana debo trabajar, mi vida es fácil pero no tanto, hay responsabilidades…_—Dijo con voz cansada.

—Eres el jefe— Dije intentando extender la conversación.

—_Bella, por favor, una persona normal duerme a estas horas… _

—Disculpe por no ser normal— Dije con ironía.

— _¡Bella! Cuelga, otro día hablamos por favor—_ Dijo ya molesto.

—Buen dormir Edward— Dije y colgué. Ya no pudo alargar más la charla.

Me dispuse a comenzar a ver las películas con un tazón de café y un gran recipiente para llenarlo de pop-corn, hasta que vi nuevamente salir el sol.

Me recosté en el sillón y dormí con profundidad hasta que mi cuerpo se cansó de descansar y me preparé para el nuevo día que acababa de comenzar a las seis de la tarde, corrí hacia la ducha.

— ¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo!— Dije mientras me quitaba la ropa y reía ¡Como si un día hubiese trabado!

Sonreí mientras me envolvía en una toalla y corría, debía romper el record antes que el aparato sonara, solo tenía tres minutos para vestirme así que como ya era costumbre olvidé mi ropa interior y tomé de mi armario lo primero que encontré; unos jeans grises y una sudadera que se adhería a mi cuerpo como otra piel, calcé mis botas y la alarma dio su acostumbrado pitido…

— ¡El maldito día comienza!— Grité alzando mis brazos mientras saltaba.

Amarré los cordones de mis botas, y arreglé el detalle de mis pantalones, para usarlos dentro de las botas que me llegaban ocho dedos bajo la rodilla, amarré las cintas negras de que se entrelazaban en mi espalda como si la sudadera fuera corsé, ya que se adhería firme a mis pechos y a mi cintura pero aún así habían cintas que se anudaban a mi espalda , ya que la sudadera tenía una cantidad asombrosa de agujeros que realmente impactaban, como es de costumbre me colgué la cara al cuello, tomé mi chaqueta negra de cuero, busqué las llaves de mi motocicleta y salí a la calle con el casco puesto.

— ¡Buen día!— Grité cuando encendí el motor y aceleré dejando todo atrás.

Luego de cruzar por toda la ciudad llegué a las afueras, sonde la naturaleza era aún más abundante y envolvente. Me detuve cerca de un árbol que se veía fuerte, lo observé por unos momentos, me deshice de la chaqueta y comencé a trepar entre las ramas, algunas se rompían dejándome caer, pero alcanzaba a sujetarme de otras para volver a llegar hasta la cima. Después de haber ganado unos rasguñotes en todas mis manos y brazos, y una que otra parte de el rostro, me senté en una rama que se veía muy firme y me dejaba a un metro de distancia de la completa cima, por lo que prendí mi cámara y maniobré con mi cuerpo para quedar de pie en la misma rama que estaba sentada, quedando media parte de mi cuerpo por sobre la cima del gran árbol, la vista era como de un rascacielos, completamente hermosa, por lo que comencé a capturar las imágenes a la hora del atardecer, no había nada más emocionante en ese instante, ver la ciudad a lo lejos, tan diminuta como una hormiga, mientras todo a mi alrededor era verde apasionado y detrás de todo el día comenzaba a morir de la manera más sutil y envolvente que existía, tiñendo de colores asombrosos todo a su paso a excepción de lo que tenía a mis espaldas que aún se encontraba de azul cielo, prometiendo un minuto más de vida, no había nada más vigorizante que ese momento de libertad absoluta, tomé una y otra foto hasta que sentí que toda área estaba cubierta tanto en el registro como en mis recuerdos, volví a apagarla y solo me concentré, estirando mis brazos, levantando mi rostro y sonriéndole a la noche temprana que ya recaía sobre mi.

Bajé hasta la motocicleta, volví a enfundarme en la chaqueta y el casco de motocicleta, y comencé a acelerar hasta llegar a la cuidad, llegué a un café en donde compré un pie de limón y un café moca, me senté a esperar mientras se hacían la hora para ir al bar de Aro a fotografiar a algunas chicas o bien raptar a Edward de la dolorosa excitación de ver a unas cuantas chicas bailar… _Mierda_…

—Isabella Swan tu no estás celosa— Me repetí en susurros hasta que creí convencerme.

Decidí fotografiar y reunir material para ponerlas en el próximo libro. Sería más fácil que ver a Edward enojado por falta de sexo. Pero Edward no estaba ahí, no estaba de público observando como un depravado a las chicas, estaba compartiendo con Aro en la barra, me sentí estúpida, y por sobre todo Normal, quise insultarme y perder el tiempo en estupideces ¿Y si… Edward era gay? ¡NO! Él me había besado ¿no? ¡Mierda! Soy una nena.

Seguí fotografiando a las chicas esperando que Edward no me viera y a la vez que se diera cuenta que si estaba ahí, que hoy me había esforzado es parecer una "chica" aún cuando mi ropa no era muy femenina.

Al cabo de unas horas odié a los hombres… Edgar no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y me marché. Jodido Cabrón.

El reloj marcaba las 3.30 de la madrugada y yo marcaba el número del cabrón.

—Hola Cabrón— Dije sonriendo

— _¿Cabrón?_— Dijo con voz cansada.

—Ya sabes, tengo a una puta, una perra y necesito una cabrona pero como eres hombre, Mejor el Cabrón— Dije sonriendo.

— _¿Quién es la Puta?—_ Preguntó con un dejo de risa.

—Alec mi amigo que le gustan los…

—_Ya comprendo ¿Y la Perra?—_ Dijo con voz cansada. Estaba pensado en Marcos pero él respondió Antes— _¿Tú eres la Perra?_

— ¡No!— Dije alarmada mientras escuchaba su risa…

—_Ese no parece un Si_— Dijo riéndose de mí.

— ¡Edward! Estamos retrocediendo en nuestro Proyecto de amistad— Dije molesta

—_No sabes perder_— Dijo riendo

— ¡Claro que se perder!… no es la primera vez, ni será la ultima

.

—_Bien ¿Y ahora que?—_ -dijo luego del silencio

— ¿De que?— Pregunté para enredarlo.

— _¿Por qué me llamaste Bella?—_ Dijo con voz soñolienta

— ¿Por qué te extraño tanto? —Dije suspirando, mientras miraba a moho y sostenía el móvil.

— _Porque… ¿Necesitas de alguien?—_ Dijo jugando.

—No lo creo— Dije recordando a todos los que solían rodearme. Marco…. Si solo quisiera compañía me bastaría con cualquiera… y ahora no es el caso.

—_Entonces puede que necesites que este contigo en este momento—_ Dijo buscando la razón más estúpida, mientras suspiraba de manera extraña, a lo que para mi sonó a cansancio.

—Okay— No por nada llamaba a Ed a las ahora 4 de la madrugada.

.

—_Ahora… ¿Amigos?—_ Dijo Alegre o con atisbos de alegría.

—No— Respondí en seco

— _¿Por qué?_

—Aún no lo se

— _¿Entonces?—_ Dijo luego de bufar y estaba segura que había rodeado los ojos.

—Proyecto de amigo fase dos— Dije dándole énfasis a la fase dos—Aún no pasas todas las pruebas

— _¿Cual es?_

—Cuando sea hora lo sabrás— Dije pensativa— ahora Duerme, gente como tu mañana trabaja— Dije a punto de cortar

—_Isabella…—_Intentó retarme. Pero corté la llamada.

.

.

.

A veces me preguntaba si sentarme en mitad de la calle y sentir como los autos pasaban a gran velocidad por mi lado era necesario para encontrar el amor. Me preguntaba si alguien se arriesgaría a quedarse conmigo en aquel instante. Miré las estrellas a través de la ventana, estrellas que no podía distinguir por las innumerables luces de la ciudad.

Creí poder hacer de todo por mi cuenta sin necesitar a nadie más ¿Y si había llegado la hora de incluir a alguien en la ecuación? Solo me tendí bajo las vertientes de mis más retorcidas ideas influenciadas por la libertad… Hasta ser por tres años todo un hombre, prácticamente lo había experimentado todo, solo me tendí a ver el tiempo pasar y disfrutar el instante que me regalaba el mundo. Fue como dejarlo fluir, deseando que fullera, ser simplemente lo que deseaba ser en el momento que quería serlo. Habrá alguien capaz de tenderse conmigo a olvidar el mundo pasar y tomar lo que estoy dispuesta a dar algún día… Alguien con quien malgastar el tiempo y encontrarme una vez más… en algún lugar de mí.

Alguien que convierta el miedo en seguridad y así pasar la vida, dejando olvidado el exterior solo dos locos sin muros ni drogas que los detengan… Y ahora la gran pregunta ¿sería Edward esa persona indicada para tenderme a mirar el tiempo pasar? ¿Sería él el indicado para olvidar el mundo? Para ser… lo que quiera ser cuando desee serlo…

En momentos como estos recordaba todo lo que había hecho durante tres años, Rememoré cada locura, cosas que una mujer no haría. Cosas que si fuera la Bella de hace 10 años atrás me haría sonrojar. Ahora simplemente sentía como las paredes de mi propio castillo caían lentamente, caían y no me esforzaba por sujetar ni los cuadros de aquellos momentos de los que tanto me vanagloriaba, momentos como estos me sentía un Rey gritando por más poder sin ver que estaba parado sobre sus ruinas, sin querer soltar sus anillos y diamantes para volver a reconstruirlo.

_En momentos como estos mi cabeza giraba, me hacía pensar y me asustaba. Comienzo a sentirme atrapada y anhelo esconderme, que el mundo jamás me vea y mis sentimientos se vuelvan a enterrar con el tiempo._

_._

Luego de dormir 3 horas, volver a recostarme durante 20 minutos, hacer un café en 10 minutos para beberlo caliente en los 15 minutos siguientes.

Me sentí cansada, agotada y por que no… ahogada, algo en mi pecho crecía sin querer admitirlo, crecía asustándome, crecía retorciéndose, quebrándome, quebrando algo más allá de mi, algo difícil de comprender.

Marqué el primer número. Luego del tono hablé, necesitaba soltarlo, decirle a alguien.

— ¡Marcos! Lo admito, ya puedes decirlo y restregármelo en la cara, ya puedes decirlo, pero no lo hagas, necesito tus palabras de amigo hacia un amigo, necesito que me arranques el cabello, pero tengo miedo— Dije con voz ahogada— Yo no puedo estar enamorada de él, es triste, retorcido un hombre no puede amar a otro hombre— Dije histérica— no… ¡Se supone que yo espero a Julieta no a Romeo! ¡Mierda! Solo di algo… ¡No puede ser tan malo que me guste Edward Cullen! ¿o si?— Dije nerviosa, mis manos sudaban, mi voz tiritaba.

—_Bueno…—_ ¡Mierda!— _Bella… Yo… has marcado mal el numero_— Dijo el susodicho, con voz incomoda… Doble y jodida mierda.

— ¿Ed…Edw…— Su nombre no salía de mis labios— ¡Mierda!— Susurré— Disculpa marqué mal el numero. Dije y colgué. Lo lancé lejos, comencé a sudar mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía miedo, era reo del pánico.

Corrí a mi habitación cerré con seguro, corrí las cortinas. Eran las 16 horas y mierda estaba acuclillada al lado de mi cama en un rincón escondido que no se podía ver ni desde la puerta ni desde la ventana a pesar de estar con toda la seguridad que me permitía mi habitación, mi voz tiritaba, mis paredes habían caído realmente… él lo sabía, él lo sabía… él lo sabía… ¡EL LO SABIA! el pánico corría por mis venas. Él jamás vendría, y algo de mi lo esperaba, él jamás llamaría pero quería que lo hiciera, quería que tocara a mi puerta, que llamara a mi celular, que derrumbara las puertas y entrara, algo escondido de mi quería que hiciera lo que un hombre haría por una mujer. Pero el día pasó… y la puerta siguió intacta, mi celular jamás sonó, mis manos seguían temblado, pero esta vez de tristeza, algo que se había escondido hasta este instante deseaba que Edward cumpliera con todas mis expectativas y corriera, derrumbara las puertas, llamara desesperado a mi celular rogando hablar conmigo y declararme sus sentimientos, pero tenía demasiado miedo de terminar hecha pedazos como las paredes de mis castillos, tenía ganas de cantar una canción melancólica y dejar mis lágrimas correr, pero no, no lloraría otra vez por un hombre incapaz de arriesgarse como yo necesitaba que se arriesgara.

Hice lo que cualquier hombre rechazado haría…

Me di un baño, dejé de lado la ropa interior y me puse una camisa de tirantes azul, se amoldó a mi cuerpo y proseguí con los vaqueros desgastados, eran grises allegándose al blanco, tenia algunas rasgaduras en las rodillas y muslos, junto con la parte baja que se aplasta al caminar, calcé mis bototos y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero, un poco de dinero y corrí hacia la puerta.

La abrí con fuerza desquitándome pero no esperaba ver a edward acuclillado al lado de la puerta con el rostro entres sus manos, alzándolo a penas para observarme atónita, parada ahí al lado de la puerta sin palabras, solo con la boca abierta.

—Bella…— Su voz llegó reconfortante a mis oídos.

**Atte. Soloemma**


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: — ¿Y tú que consigues (…) ?— Dije acusándolo— (…) Consigo… consigo tener la mínima esperanza de que me quieras (…) — Dijo observándome a los ojos.

"Todo lo que una persona puede imaginar, otras podrán hacerlo realidad" Julio Verne.

"No hay daño tan grande como el del tiempo perdido" Miguel Ángel Buonarroti (1475-1564), arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano.

.

.

.

Su manos temblaban de anticipación y su primera reacción fue correr, pero sus pies no reaccionaron ¿Qué vendría ahora? Pensó mientras posaba una mano en su garganta, la sentía apretada, le cortaba la respiración.

—Yo…— intentó justificarse y se maldijo—Yo…— Dijo ahora temblando. Sin embargo no formulaba ninguna frase, aunque fuese incoherente.

Se sintió sofocada, con las manos frías, mientras su rostro hervía.

—Bella— volvió a susurrar levantándose, observándola — ¿Quieres caminar?— Preguntó como quien solo necesita compañía, y ella cedió, asintiendo con su cabeza, solo un gesto, algo le impedía hablar, e incluso respirar.

Algo en su interior se mezclaba con el miedo, con rabia, ¿Qué podía querer él de ella? Y siguieron mezclándose con el dolor, la tristeza… Ella no podría darle nada, absolutamente nada, porque muy en el fondo ambos sabían que estaban destruidos. Rotos, y los pedazos habían sido esparcidos.

Ella dio un paso fuera del lintel de la puerta y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, él comprendió entonces que la respuesta era obvia, caminaría con él, pero aún así, sus manos sudaban, el miedo y los nervios persistían ¿No hubiese sido mejor darle un tiempo? Se reprendió internamente queriendo patearse por haber corrido a su puerta, por haber llamado desesperado. Pero necesitaba verla y confesarle una vez más sus sentimientos que desde la primera vez habían ido creciendo, ocultos dentro de él.

—Ya no podemos ser proyectos de amigos— Dijo ella aturdiéndolo por unos instantes. Hasta que comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

—Bella, solo permíteme caminar a tu lado una vez más, por lo que queda del día, como si nada pasara— Susurró deseando encontrar las palabras para decir todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle.

— ¡Que nada ha pasado!— gritó exasperada— No puedo estar en el mismo ambiente que tu simulando que nada ha pasado, no puedo caminar a tu lado sin sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse Edward, no puedo. ¡No puedo! — Dijo con la voz ahogada. Sentía miedo de se rechazo pero aún más de una respuesta positiva y se preguntó una vez más ¿estaría ella dispuesta a sacrificar su armadura para dejar entrar a un hombre a su vida? Ofrecerle sus más intensos miedos, sus más anhelados deseos, su quebrado corazón.

—Solo déjame intentarlo— Dijo él sintiéndose ahogado, incomprendido. ¿Cómo no podía entender ella todo lo que se avecinaba? ¿Por que Bella temía tanto ante la idea de enfrentar sus sentimientos?

—No podemos Edward. Estamos rotos— Dijo desviando la mirada, sus ojos ardían, pero no permitió que sus sentimientos ganasen la batalla. Esta vez no se permitió llorar ante él.

¿Qué podría doler más? El asumir sus sentimientos y arriesgarse o correr lejos de él, hasta donde la lleven sus pies. Sabía cual era la respuesta, ambos lo sabían, pero solo ella no era capaz de afrontarlo, solo ella quería escapar.

—Haremos algo al respecto— Dijo Edward con convicción, estaba deseoso de hablar, pero las palabras no se atrevían a abandonar sus labios.

Caminaron en silencio por la avenida, escuchando los autos pasar. Sintieron el viento azotarles en el rostro, las hojas removerse y el crujir de estas mismas bajo sus pies, sintieron ansiedad, por terminar el momento incomodo, pero el pavor de lo que sucedería luego de que terminara.

—Dime la verdad Edward…— Dijo luego de un tiempo— ¿Que hacías en la puerta?

—Llamé y tu celular estaba apagado— En ese momento algo en su cerebro hizo clic, y lo comprendió. Al tirarlo en cualquier lado, su celular se había desarmado— llamé a tu puerta pero nadie abría, supuse que no querías verme y esperé a que abrieras.

—Creí que no querías verme…— susurró ella— Creí que no habías llamado, no escuché la puerta ser tocada, estaba en mi habitación encerrada.

El silencio era incomodo, ambos tenían muchos argumentos y cosas que decir, pero ninguno quiso interrumpir la tención que se formaba entre los dos.

—Bella… — Comenzó Edward decidido a contarle sus miedos, expulsarlos y tomar la decisión correcta—Se que no tienes por que escucharme, o saberlo… pero hace años, cinco años, para ser más exactos— susurró— Conocí a alguien, ya sabes— Dijo observándola, buscando su mirada para sentir la seguridad que necesitaba para proseguir, y la encontró— todo se nos dio fácil, me esforcé para que todo funcionara, creí amarla a tal punto de querer dar mi vida por la de ella, todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de ella, no quería ver la verdad aún cuando era evidente. Ella no me amaba, anhelaba más la vida fácil llena de lujos y cosas, amaba más a un auto lujoso que a mi— Dijo con una sonrisa herida, en sus ojos ya no había amor al recordarla, ni la más engorrosa obsesión, solo tristeza, la tristeza del autoengaño— y yo quise darlo todo, creyendo que mi amor podría sostenernos, creí que el amor que yo sentía era suficiente para vivir el resto de nuestros días juntos, sin necesidad de que ella me amara— Su mirada entristecida estaba lejos de ella, años atrás—pero no fue así, ella odiaba estar conmigo, solo amaba vivir de los lujos que me rodeaban, pero me odiaba, odiaba tanto estar en la misma cama conmigo que comenzó a beber, odiaba tanto cada mañana despertar a mi lado que prefería emborracharse y seguir disfrutando la vida. Con el tiempo se volvió alcohólica, y fui culpable de ello tanto como ella. No dejé que se marchara en aquel entonces, fui egoísta, y sabía que si para retenerla a mi lado ella debía estar borracha, entonces solo compraría más licor. Fui egoísta a tal punto de darla la cuarta parte de mi hígado para que siguiera viviendo, pero se quedara a mi lado—Bella, por su lado, no comprendía su forma de amar, nunca había amado así. Pero a la vez deseó jamás amar así, por que sabía bien que eso no era amor, bajo ninguna circunstancia eso sería amor— Un día cualquiera, lleno de peleas, gritos, ella se marchó, con todo lo que le había dado, me odiaba tanto que jamás volteó a mirarme, sus palabras venenosas me aniquilaron y quise suicidarme, creí que mi vida sin ella era una miseria, comencé a visitar todos los bares nocturnos de la ciudad, hasta que caí en un abismo tan profundo que no podía tener más oscuridad de la que ya había— Suspiró dándose valor— Luego de eso quise cambiar, gracias al consejo de mi padre como ya te he dicho antes. Vendí por partes la empresa, ahora como vez revelo fotografías, Comencé con ese trabajo debido a que era sencillo, pero la parte más oscura aún estaba presente. Así divagando entre bar. Y bar. encontré el de Aro. Hasta que en aquella visita estaba tú. De cierta forma tu libertad me ha ayudado a ver muchas cosas, muchas que jamás había visto en mi, posibilidades a puertas anchas y abiertas que nunca creí encontrar en algún lugar y menos en alguna persona. Pero ello era antes de conocerte…— Sus ojos ahora eran vivos, llenos de un anhelo indescriptible, en sus manos sentía la comezón de una pronta victoria ante tal sufrimiento, deseaba compartir aquello que había descubierto gracias a ella —Bella, ahora sabes todo de mi, estoy desnudo ante tus ojos, yo estoy dando el paso ¿Tu lo harías junto a mi?— Dijo ilusionado observando sus ojos de la manera más sincera e intensa.

Las manos de Bella temblaban, su confusión la dominaba, eran muchas cosas, muchas verdades para un simple paseo, una vez más el miedo desplazaba a las emociones que lentamente emergían, y las contuvo, contuvo el miedo, el gozo de saber que era correspondida, contuvo la tristeza ante la posibilidad que aún así ella no pudiera cambiar para él y sintió la desesperación de saber que él en algún momento se cansaría de ella, sintió la angustia de no ser quien quería ser delante de otra persona, sus sentimientos la contaminaron de miedos, indecisiones.

La mirada de Edward se vio oscurecida por la decisión de la muchacha, y lo comprendió, dejándola ir, sabiendo que había aprendido lo mejor de todo, y lo guardaría en secreto. _Aún puede volver_… se dijo mientras la vio voltearse y dirigirse hacia su casa. _Aún puede volver_se dijo mientras ella cruzaba la calle. Estaba de pie anhelando que volviera o que recapacitara, pero a la vez sabía que ella necesitaba espacio, tiempo. La comprendía, por que el dolor que muchas veces vio en sus ojos, también estuvieron en los suyos, los miedos que ella enfrentaba ahora… eran los mismos que él había enfrentado aquel primer día en el bar. El miedo de saberse descubierto ante un mar chocolate lleno de secretos y temores, sus temores. Solo sintió la preocupación de que ella tomara la dirección contraria a la que él hubiese deseado que ella tomara. Pero Edward no era Dios ni ley para regir la vida de Bella así caminó hasta una banqueta de la plaza y decidió pensar, creer que cualquier dedición que ella tomase ahora, estaría bien, sin importar el resultado de esto.

Por fuera, cualquiera que lo viese creería que con su rostro alzado al cielo con gesto despreocupado en un hombre cualquiera, intentando descansar o esperando a alguien, ya que solo él sentía el miedo acoplarse a cada célula de su cuerpo, solo él sentía el sabor amargo del miedo en su boca, y solo el sentía el temblor en sus manos empuñadas a sus costados.

Bella se sintió desesperada, entristecida ¿Sería suficiente lo que ella sentía florecer en su pecho cada vez que estaba con él y aún sin él para tomar la dedición que su corazón gritaba dentro de su pecho y que su mente acallaba con fuertes gritos encolerizados? Quiso correr quiso transformarse en el viento y dejarse llevar dar la vuelta y correr a sus brazos, él también estaba herido… pero ella no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar la misma decisión que él.

Deseó que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes e incontrolables para correr a sus brazos, perderse en sus palabras, absorberse en la mirada de Edward, deseó tener un corazón más apasionado, pero el miedo aún vencía con creces.

.

.

.

Bella estaba bebiendo mientras su mirada estaba perdida entre la noche sin estrellas de la ciudad, pensando en todo y nada, sintiendo como cada minuto que dejaba pasar algo en su pecho crecía, se retorcía y moría gritando un solo nombre. Estaba enamorada, de la forma más tortuosa y apasionada que algún día creyó amar. Lo amó por aquellos recuerdos simples, por que Edward jamás le gritó en las conversaciones de medianoche, por cada vez que a la fuerza intentó hacerla entrar en razón, lo amó por todas aquellas veces que escuchó hablar de él y se imaginó a su lado con una sonrisa mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, sintió que se enamoraba desde él en el mismo instante en que sus ojos vislumbraron aquella tristeza en su rostro, desde aquella canción que parecía relatar su propia situación y se sintió comprendida, ya no más sola bajo una cara sin sentimientos. Lo amó desde aquel primer beso, por todas las veces que la hizo enojar con su simple presencia y por todas las veces que se vio frustrada por no lograr su cometido con él.

POV Bella.

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y lo decidí haría lo correcto, ya nadie volvería a herirme, no lo dejaría jamás.

Los días iban pasando, seguían su curso, era solo yo la que me negaba a vivirlos._ Esto está mal. _¿Qué sucedía? Observé a mi alrededor y vi el desorden de toda una semana, mis músculo dolían por estar la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en el suelo viendo TV con una rebanada de pizza en la mano una botella de Ron en la otra o bien un cigarrillo encendido, últimamente era cosa diaria solo salía para comprar cigarros… _Y como desearía no volver más._

Comencé a ordenar, primero tomé todas las cajas del suelo y las apilé en un rincón, tomé la ropa tirada y la apilé junto a las cajas de pizza y comida china que había, las botellas las quité del suelo y las coloqué en unos cuantos rincones, abrí la ventana, prendí la radio y puse un CD con canciones de Snow Patrol, aleatorias, con las más deprimentes que conocía… bueno y de otros grupos… comencé con la cocina mientras chasing car sonaba de fondo, apilé los vasos sucios unos sobre otros que un día utilicé, cosa que ahora no recuerdo. ¿Cuándo mis Jeans habían quedado entre los paltos sucios con restos de comida?

Tocaron a la puerta en el momento en que comenzaba You could be happy. No abrí, me dejé caer en la cocina, había envoltorios de golosinas que no recordaba haber comido, había café derramado en la encimera y aún goteaba, luego de un tiempo dejaron de tocar a la puerta y entraron. Esperé paciente.

— ¿Bella?— Dijo Marcos. No contesté, la música seguía sonando, yo solo estaba con una sudadera que no recordaba cuando me la había cambiado y unas bragas, ni zapatos ni otro tipo de cosas, mi pelo era un desastre como todo lo demás. Al fin de cuentas ¿Importaba?— Pequeña…— Dijo asomándose a la cocina.

—Márchate— No reconocí mi voz.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme… No dijo nada sobre el mal olor que despedía mi cuerpo. No me bañaba hace días, comía como cerdo y lo mejor de todo no lloraba. Tomó mis hombres y los forzó haciendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tu celular suena apagado, no abres la puerta y no se nada de ti desde el día en bar. Y ahora te encuentro así— suspiró ¿Cómo lo hacía?—Necesito que me hables Bella. ¡Di algo maldita sea!

—Lo dejé ir— Mi voz era débil, a penas un susurro sordo—No somos capaces de repararnos.

Me tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada y me llevó hasta el baño, me sentó en el retrete y llenó la bañera con agua tibia, lo observé con gesto ausente sin entender lo que hacía. Me quitó la ropa y no me opuse, me desnudó me metió en la bañera, tomo la esponja y comenzó a bañarme como si fuese un bebe, no habían miradas lujuriosas, ni caricias eróticas, era más bien como sentir que tu madre te baña cuando tu no sabes hacerlo, lavó mis cabellos y me arropó en una toalla cuando terminó, buscó una muda de ropas y me ayudó a vestir, preparó comida real y comimos en la terraza, era el único lugar limpio, últimamente solo me acordaba de alimentar a moho. Luego de comer me lavé los dientes y Marcos se quedó a dormir conmigo, se limitó a acostarse en silencio mientras le contaba lo sucedido desde ese día, más bien desde el primer día.

—Pequeña no llores— Tranquila, esto tiene solución

—No lo entiendes… Lo dejé ir… Ya no volverá a mi jamás.

—Mi pequeña… cuando estas cosas pasan… solo queda esperar… y yo se que él está esperando

— ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

—Por que soy un hombre, y tú eres una mujer miedosa. Solo está esperando a que des el paso, él ya lo dio peque, solo faltas tú.

—Y si…

—Y si nada— Dijo y sonrió— No todos son Ethan, No todos son Jacob, No todos son Derek, y no todos cometemos el mismo error dos veces, cree en él enana, y si no funciona, estaré aquí, abrazándote, limpiando tu rostro, como ahora— Dijo mientras besaba mis labios. Era un gesto habitual, a veces simplemente nos besábamos, era solo un roce, más de hermanos que de pareja.

Al día siguiente me desperté adolorida pero de cierta forma renovada, eran las dos de la tarde y Marcos ya había terminado de tirar todas las botellas, las cajas de comida rápida, los envoltorios de golosinas, había ordenada la sala, y lavado los trastes, había contratado a alguien que limpiara el baño, la cocina, la alfombra y lo demás. Y me esperaba con una taza de café en la terraza, moho ya temía comida y agua, se veía feliz… o bien, yo lo volvía a notar.

—Buen día bella durmiente— Dijo mientras sonreía

—Buenos para ti también

—Espero que no te molestara que me tomara el atrevimiento de contratar a Lucy, ella hará el aseo tres días a la semana, así me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir el desastre y ya le he dado llaves— Dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad no importa— Dije desviando la mirada— ¿No deberías trabajar?

— Hoy no, mañana talvez— Dijo para sonreír, sonreí ante ello, se había tomado el día libre para estar conmigo.

—Bien.

—Como soy una buen amigo y se que las damas de alegras comprando traje tu tarjeta de crédito, así que ¿Vamos?

—No quiero salir…

— ¿Ni a comprar buenos libros?—Mierda me tenía en sus manos—Vístete, nos vamos en 45 minutos— Dijo antes de sonreír.

Estuvimos en múltiples librerías buscando un sin fin de amores platónicos, y muchos libros antiguos utilizados y desgastados que añadir a mi colección y más, luego de terminar con siete libros nuevos, tres libros antiguos utilizados con hermosas dedicatorias, por que la verdad mi colección más que de libros usados eran… esas hermosas dedicatorias, ese anhelo en cada palabra para que una persona en especial lo leyese, era como poseer el mayor tesoro que quedó atrapado en el tiempo. Luego de los libros fuimos a comprar películas, fuimos a unas bodegas que contenían colecciones antiguas de cine italiano, irlandés y francés. Luego fuimos a la sección de clásicos y Marcos me ayudó a decidir entre unos cuantos, luego a la sección moderna que se dividía en drama, suspenso, terror… etc. Me llevé a casa unas 12 películas en total y tal cual Marcos había descrito... A mi me gustaba comprar, solo que no eran ni chocolates, ni ropa ni perfume y tampoco maquillaje, sino… lo más simple de todo… Me gustaba nutrir la vida del verdadero Arte.

Cenamos en un patio de comidas cercano al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, y cada uno opinó sobre cosas triviales, innecesarias y fundamentales que con el tiempo parecían perder importancia pero eran todo, aún cuando siempre ante nuestros ojos eran nada. En fin hablamos de _Mierda._ Nos reímos un poco de los intelectuales sentados en la mesa continua a la de nosotros que opinaban sobre la relatividad y cosas que a nosotros no nos importaban. Hablamos de nada en particular… pero todo ese nada, como siempre lo era todo.

Al llegar la noche manejé hasta su departamento de soltero libertino y me alejé con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo reconfortante. Llegué a casa y comencé a ordenar las compras me dirigí al despacho, y en la repisa continua los álbumes de fotografías acomodé los libros con dedicatorias y los demás los dejé en el buró de mi habitación para leerlos más tarde.

Entré a la sala y divisé las piezas separadas de mi celular, parecía gritarme que lo armara y lo llamara, parecía gritarme que por favor fuera feliz. Pero una parte de mí ignoraba la picazón de mis manos, las ansias en mi estómago y el nudo en mi garganta y se acercó lentamente. Mis manos tiritaban aunque las tenía empuñadas. Al parecer Lucy se había marchado, estaba sola. Nuevamente, y también estaba cansada. Mi cabeza gritaba que me alejara y leyera un poco y mi corazón agonizaba queriendo estirar mi mano para tomar las piezas del celular.

Di la media vuelta y me preparé un café y se me fue lo que quedaba de noche en ello. Intentando acallar un poco mi desesperación, pero solo conseguía aumentarla.

No pude dormir esa noche, no pude entender las palabras que los libros me entregaban, no pude comprender lo que decían los personajes en las películas, y creí que se me iba la vida, a penas dormí un par de horas y en mis sueños el me miraba entristecido, como aquella tarde.

Las ansias volvían a picar en mis manos, no podía ni tomar la taza de café recién hecho, y moría, moría por correr llamarlo y admitir ante sus oídos que no podía estar un minuto más así.

.

.

.

Tomé el celular desarmado que yacía sobre la sala y lo armé. 5 llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz, decidí escuchar el primero y Nada, no había mensaje solo silencio por tres segundos, escuché el segundo y su voz apareció

Primero silencio… y luego —Bella yo… Te am-o— Suspiró—Creo que solo necesito tenderme a tu lado y vuelvo a respirar— El mensaje se cortó y la chispa pulsante que aún ardía en mi pecho palpitó.

Su voz era suplica y anhelo. Desee tenderme a su lado y olvidar todo lo demás, sentir que respiraba a su lado. Con tan solo estar ahí.

Marqué el número de Alec

—Perra… Necesito una sesión de Hembras.

—En 5 minutos Bells— Y colgó.

Me senté a esperarlo mientras alistaba todas la cosas en la casa, como ya tenía llave de mi departamento solo entró con toda su artillería.

—Solo una condición, Quiero seguir siendo Yo— Dije nerviosa, casi arrepintiéndome.

—No te preocupes Belly, seré la mejor— Dijo mientras suspiraba— Ya sabía yo que dejarías esa masculinidad algún día.

—Mejor calla y trabaja.

— ¿Encontraste esta vez al indicado? O ¿quieres buscarlo?

—Como crees, solo necesito que me follen. Ya sabes— Hizo una morisqueta y comenzó.

Me metió al baño con esencias mientras hacía la manicura a mis manos. Luego me envolvió en una bata y comenzó con mi cabello, prosiguió con mi rostro y terminó con el vestuario. Unos jeans apretados color gris y una blusa que hacía notar mi busto y cintura color azul, con unos tacones negros, ni muy femeninos ni muy rudos, el toque medio, maquillaje de noche y cabellos sueltos con un toque felino. Me sentí provocativa, sexy. _Mujer_

—Belly dime como se llama— Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas

— No me importa su nombre Alec, solo quiero tirarme a alguien esta noche— Dije escondiendo mi rostro.

—Bella te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu no eres de esas, se que te falta acción pero, no para llegar a ello, un consolador si, pero a cualquiera no— Dijo la Maraca con seguridad— Dime Bella— Dijo mientras se acercaba con paso felino, si tan solo fuera hombre me tiraría sobre él.

—Nunca.

— ¿Marcos?

—Marcos… no— Dije pensándolo un momento.

—Edward El bombón salvaje que está para cojerlo Cullen— Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro que me encolerizó.

—No podrías cojerlo ni aún que fuera Gay, estoy segura que no prefiere a las maracas— Dije con tono irritado _Esa perra_…

— ¡Es él!— _Mierda_— Bells es él— _Jodida mierda_— Es Edward… Bella moja las bragas, Bella se excitó, Bella gime su nombre mientras juega con el consolador— Comenzó a cantar en aquel tono afeminado tan característico de él—Bella quiere a Edward, Bella quiere cojerce a Edward…

— ¡Cállate ya maraca! Y ayúdame a ordenar— Dije molesta.

—Hay Bella… estás creciendo, amor— Dijo mientras besaba ambas mejillas.

Terminamos todo, sentí que toda mi seguridad se marchó cuando Alecto serró la puerta sin antes decir.

—Suerte con Edward cariño.

Estaba ansiosa, mis manos sudaban y picaban, el nudo en mi garganta y la ansiedad en la boca del estomago haciendo jirones de estrés dentro de mi, me volvían loca. Tomé el celular y marqué mi dedo estaba sobre el botón verde para comenzar la llamada, sentía mis brazos hacerse débiles. ¿Cuándo un móvil pesó tanto?

.

.

.

—Bella— Su voz al otro lado de la línea me transmitía todo lo que ansiaba sentir y a la vez, todo lo que temía sentir.

—Edward, cena, 30 minutos, paso por ti, invito— Corté. ¿Había sido clara no? Mierda por supuesto que si, ¿De que apendejadas me preocupaba?

Corrí en círculos por todas partes alimenté a moho solo para hacer tiempo, corrí de un lado a otro solo para cansarme y para que el temblor de mis manos cesara, tomé la cámara, la chaqueta de alas rotas, aunque no era muy femenina.

Mierda, ya había olvidado que se hacía en la primera cita… ya había olvidado esas mariconadas. _Hermoso_.

Puse las llaves en el contacto del jeep y me tranquilicé, no había algo más poderoso que manejar el monstruo de grandes ruedas que tenía por auto. En la radio sonaba Run de Snow Patrol. Estaba cantándola con énfasis cuando estacioné frente a su puerta y toqué la bocina.

Salió untando intimidado y le abrí la puerta.

—Hola. Se que todo esto es un poco extraño pero…— Mi sonrojo ya no pudo más— Lo lamento—Respiraba entrecortada y su mirada seria no hacía más que devolverle el temblor a mis manos—Edward yo…

—Entra— Dijo con voz fría guiándome el camino.

Lo sabía, algo dentro de mí lo sabía, mis ojos quemaban, la última vez que estuve aquí salí corriendo, se podría decir que aquí comenzó ese algo irrefrenable… y ese algo quizás también debería terminar aquí… enterándose junto a nuestro primer beso.

— ¿Recordando? —Preguntó de pronto mientras entraba por el lintel de la puerta. El sonrojo respondió por mí.

— ¿Edward?— Sus ojos verdes ocultaban algo… pero no me atrevía a decir qué— Yo quería invitarte a comer… Dije intentando evitar su mirada.

—Lo se… Pero pedí pizza Bella. Pensé que estarías más cómoda siendo más tú— Dijo tirando de sus cabellos, mientras sonreía.

Le sonreí y mi mirada se perdió en sus labios, en la sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar, mis labios ardían por sentir los suyos enredarse con los míos pero el timbre rompió la burbuja que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos.

—Debe ser la Pizza— Dijo Edward incomodo. Al cabo de dos minutos volvió en un par de pizzas que olían de maravilla.

Edward puso música relajante y comenzamos a comer, su mirada iba y venía desde mis ojos a mis labios.

—Vamos a comer un helado Edward, yo invito— Dije revolviendo mis manos su mirada me traspasaba, me inquietaba. —Edward… yo— Edward sonrió. Ya lo sabía el solo estar aquí quería decir que estaba dispuesta a cambiar todo por él, cambiar mi soledad, mi locura, y enfrentar hasta el ultimo de mis miedos, solo si era él quien estaba a mi lado.

—Bella— Dijo cerca de mis labios— Bella— volvió a decir acariciando mis cabellos— Mi hermosa Bella— Dijo para luego terminar con la distancia entre los dos— Vamos por ese helado, pero ni creas que pagarás tu. Es el chico el que paga pequeña.

Caminábamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a una heladería que solo estaba a tres cuadras de su casa frente a un pequeño parque, el lugar era tranquilo por lo que decidimos comer el helado sentados en un banquillo.

— ¿Me dejas probar el tuyo? —Pregunté, de pronto se me antojaba saborear su helado.

—Es de frambuesa… come el tuyo Bella, no me gusta compartir lo mío— Dijo sonriendo. Mi sonrojo apareció de a poco, pero Mierda! Hace mucho no me sucedían estas cosas y ahora me pasaba cada cinco minutos.

—Vamos… déjame probarlo, solo una lamida— Dije sonriendo, intentando parecer niña buena— Tu podrías probar el mío— Dije intentando alcanzar su helado, el cual lo alejaba estirando su brazo lejos de mi.

Era una pequeña costumbre, siempre pedía probar el helado de mi acompañante aunque supiera de memoria cual era su sabor, pero por algún motivo especial pagaría por probar el helado de Edward…

—Toma prueba el mío o te lo cambio, mi helado de menta por el tuyo de frambuesa— por algún motivo quería por sobretodos las cosas obtener su helado.

—No— Dijo sonriendo— ¿Quieres probar mi helado?— Asentí haciendo un puchero, de los que hacía Alec y yo me rendía a sus pies. O el intento— Bien— Dijo antes de besarme lentamente, su lengua lamió mi labio inferior y estos le dieron paso, el sabor a menta de mi boca se mezcló con el sabor a frambuesa de su lengua, tuve ganas de gemir, pero lo reprimí, Menta y frambuesa. En algún momento desapareció el helado de mi mano y mis dedos se enredaron es su cabello y sus manos fuertes sostuvieron mi cintura—Bella— susurró entre mis labios. Necesitábamos aire, pero no quería respirar.

—Edward… desapareció mi helado…— dije sonrojada, mis labios ardían pero que no daría por volverle a besar.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para comprar otro— Dijo acercándose a mis labios nuevamente, y esta vez fui yo quien se adelantó y lo besó.

Lo bese con deseo, ansias, hambre y miedo, desahogue todo en ese beso. Descargué mis frustraciones en la lucha contra su lengua, mis miedos mordiendo suavemente sus labios, hasta que me alejó, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

Acaricié sus cabellos desordenados y lo observé a los ojos—Te amo, Edward— Dije suspirando, como si esta fuera la primera vez que respiraba, sentí el oxigeno entrando a mis pulmones, la sangre correr por mis venas, sentí la vida en mi cuerpo llamar a gritos a Edward.

—Yo te amo aún más pequeña— Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho— está haciendo frío amor— Dijo al cavo de un tiempo mientras se levantaba y me extendía su mano para ayudarme. Le sonreí— Me encanta como te vez de azul y chaqueta de cuero—me sonrojé mientras tomaba su mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—Edward…

—Bella...— Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

— ¿Quieres ser …

—Es el chico quien lo pregunta Amor— Dijo interrumpiendome.

— ¿No pretenderás que cambie? ¿Verdad?— Pregunté un poco atormentada.

—Nunca— Dijo mientras me robaba un beso fugas.

— ¡Hey!— Dije molestándolo— ¡Devuélvemelo!— Dije para luego robarle un beso un poco más largo de lo anterior a lo que ambos reímos

— ¿Quieres…

—No se… Pero si nos besamos y me compraste un helado… supongo que somos algo ¿no?— él solo me observaba— Entonces creo que acepto.

— No sabías lo que iba a preguntar…— Sus ojos brillaban oscurecidos y expectantes.

—Anda sabes que quieres— Dije empujándolo antes de salir corriendo y riendo hasta su casa, a lo que el corrió y me alcanzó antes de llegar, me tomó el brazo y me volteó acorralándome entre un muro y su cuerpo.

—Señorita, usted se ha metido en un grave problema— Dijo seriamente con un brillo oscuro en los ojos.

—Me arriesgaré— Dije acercándome a sus labios.

—No sabes lo que te esperas…—Dijo con voz ronca.

—Pero me lo imagino— Dije antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

_Estaría así por siempre… _

Siempre que fueran sus labios los que atraparan los mío y me dejaran sin respiración.

_Fin._

**Se que ha sido un MiniFic y espero sea de su agrado el final que le he dado, la verdad esperaba hacerlo un poco más duro para ellos, pero creo que una oportunidad no estaría mal. Espero que comenten y bueno creo que comenzaré con una nueva historia, espero la demora valga la pena y disculpen por siempre demorar tanto, es que siempre hay algo más que hacer aún cuando esto para mí es importante. **

**Aprecio toda clase de críticas, quejas, comentarios. Etc. Ello no me duele, solo me permite abrir nuevas ventanas y crecer.**

**Las quiero. Tanto a las que solo leen de pasada, como a las que leen y dejan un comentario **

_**Atte. Soloemma.**_


End file.
